


Змеиный узел

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, бдсм, неполное соответствие канону, квазиинцест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змеиный узел

\- Да не может быть, чтобы это было по закону!

В ответном молчании Одина слышалась окончательность. По скулам Тора прокатились чудовищных размеров желваки, и он выдохнул самое грязное и длинное ругательство, какое только знал – а знал он немало. Бесполезно. Один даже не скривился. К вспышкам старшего сына он был привычен.

\- Таков закон, - сказал он плоско. Тор знал, что под этим внешним равнодушием отец прячет гнев, даже, может быть, беспомощность – такую же, какая росла внутри него самого, давила, мешала дышать. Он грохнул кулаком в стену и несколько опомнился.

\- Дюжину за каждого погибшего смертного, - кисло повторил он. – По три дюжины за каждого аса. Это затянется на годы, да что там, на десятилетия. Я же не хочу стать братоубийцей.

\- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты становился братоубийцей, - подтвердил Один. – С меня достаточно одного принца Асгарда, готового разгромить хоть все Девять миров, только чтобы воцариться и стать Всеотцом.

Тор тяжко вздохнул. Изрядно перебрав на праздничном и скорбном торжественном пиру по поводу победы, длившемся в Асгарде полгода кряду, он уже не раз задумывался о том, что Локи, при всей его вдохновенно-пакостной натуре, вряд ли хотел именно царствовать. Утереть ему нос – да. Заставить Одина признать его лучшим и удачливейшим из многочисленных сыновей – конечно. Показать всем благородным асам, кто на самом деле самый хитрый и умный, – несомненно. Сидеть на жёстком золотом троне, скучающе глядя на согнутые в поклонах спины, – может быть, первые дня три. Потом Локи должен был стосковаться и начать чудить, потому что по натуре он и близко не был властителем.

Пытаться рассказать Одину об этих догадках было всё равно что попытаться без высочайшего разрешения оседлать Слейпнира, и Тор не стал даже пытаться.

\- Всё не так ужасно, как тебе кажется сейчас, сын, - заметил Один, неверно истолковав его угрюмое молчание. – Это не меч в пасти, в конце концов, даже не зашитый рот. Всего лишь порка.

Тору захотелось побиться головой о стену, но он только заскрежетал зубами.

\- Это унижение, какого не знал ни один ас, - подтвердил Один, - но не смертельное. Разве что Локи накопит столько яда, что сам от него посинеет и пустит пену изо рта.

\- Или осатанеет настолько, что выдумает ещё что-нибудь этакое и выпустит мне кровь за такое унижение, - проворчал Тор, пытаясь представить, что именно сам сделал бы, если бы ему предстояло раз в несколько дней ложиться и, как провинившемуся рабу, подставлять спину. Кровью бы не обошлось. Впрочем, для начала, он  бы и предателем не стал.

Один посмотрел на него как-то странно, и Тор вздохнул.

\- Нет, на самом деле я не боюсь того, что он перегрызёт мне горло, - признал он. – Я был бы плохим воином, если бы такого боялся. И от долга я не отказываюсь, Локи оскорбил меня, желал мне смерти и едва не расправился с Мидгардом, который я клялся защищать, но...

Остриё Гунгнира блеснуло в факельном свете, когда Один опёрся на копьё и тяжело поднялся. Тор по-прежнему уважал его и боялся тем страхом, что сродни уважению, но сейчас не мог не видеть, как сильно отец сдал. Отказаться самому наказывать Локи, спихнуть это тяжкое дело на плечи Одина означало приблизить день его бессилия, а этого Тор не хотел, ни за что. Однажды Один всё равно ослабеет, но он, Тор Одинсон, не желал приближать эту горькую минуту. Пусть наступит в свой черёд, но не по его вине.

\- Может это быть хотя бы не при всём Асгарде? – спросил он, чувствуя, как невидимая рука крепко держит его за глотку. – Он же всё-таки принц.

Один сошёл со ступеней и, гулко ступая, пошёл к золотым гигантским дверям, открывавшимся лишь по особым случаям. Рядом с ними, скрытая портьерой, пряталась дверца гораздо меньших размеров, и длинный извилистый ход вёл от гигантской, пышной и бесприютной от собственного величия тронной залы в покои Одина, где он мог найти отдых и тепло.

Почти всегда рядом с парадным неуступчивым способом сделать что-либо найдётся запасной путь, тайная дорожка. Тору не нравилась эта мысль, но что поделать – она была правдива.

\- Не при всех, - повторил он. – Такого унижения Локи не простит, он гордец, с того и началось, а ломать его... Милосерднее убить.

Один резко обернулся, и Тор прибавил поспешно:

\- И безопаснее для всех миров, отец. Ты и сам это знаешь. Что, неужели в этом затхлом законе действительно говорится, что я должен вытащить Локи на главную площадь и пороть, пока мясо не отстанет от костей, а сам он не свихнётся от злобы? И в этом-то и есть залог общего счастья и блага Асгарда?

\- Преступление, - тяжело обронил Один, - не должно остаться безнаказанным.

\- Я и не собираюсь оставлять его без наказания, - упёрся Тор, набычившись. В его жилах текла гневная сильная кровь, и сейчас они с Одином были примерно равны по силам: то, чего Тор недобирал за недостатком опыта, с лихвой заменялось силищей, вошедшей в полный расцвет, а упрямства было не занимать обоим. – Я только не хочу обзавестись таким врагом, как Локи. Мало нам Фенрира?

Тяжёлое молчание повисло между ними, как протянутое копьё. Потом Один кивнул и проговорил с уважением, какого Тор не ожидал:

\- Когда придёт время отдать тебе трон и право называться Всеотцом, я буду спокоен, сын. Справедливая кара – тот же меч; без него нельзя, но и с ним нужно уметь обращаться. Сделай это сам, а если кто из благородных асов спросит – я найду, что ответить.

Тор кивнул и вытащил на свет последнее, что кусало его где-то у самого сердца:

\- Кто ему скажет? Нельзя, чтобы об этом узнал кто-то болтливый и разнёс по всему Асгарду, - он помолчал и прибавил: - Скажу я. Меня он и так ненавидит, а если даже нет – возненавидит очень скоро, а ты ведь любишь его, отец.

\- Как будто ты – нет, - отрезал Один. – Скажу я. Меня он тоже ненавидит и презирает, кажется. За старость и за то, что не смог оценить его по достоинству.

\- Это глупо, - подумав, сказал Тор. Жилы у него на лбу вздулись при одной мысли, что Локи может презирать Всеотца. Это же был Один. Справедливый, гневный, сильный, пусть и старик – но кто бы не состарился, неся такую ношу. – Он не сделал ничего, чтобы ты мог действительно его оценить по достоинству. Только по недостаткам. Дай ему шанс, Один Всеотец. Может быть, не все мосты между вами сожжены. Обо мне и Локи этого не скажешь, меня он никогда не простит.

Один снова поглядел на него как-то странно, но на этот раз ничего не пояснил, а сам Тор не понял, о чём он молчит, насупив седые брови. Думать – это и без того было трудно и требовало перерывов, а думать о том, что на уме у отца, казалось совсем непосильной задачей.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Один, когда молчание сделалось нестерпимым, и оба устали от него. – Хорошо. Скажи ты.

Самое трудное во всём этом деле - раскрыть рот и сказать хмурому молчаливому Локи, что древний закон обязал его заплатить виру болью за каждого погибшего, и что эта боль должна быть постыдной, чтобы запомнилась навсегда – делать не пришлось. Локи сделал за него. Стоило Тору подойти и остановиться у узорчатой стены, как он заложил пальцем книгу, которую читал, и произнёс совершенно спокойным голосом:

\- Если Всеотец приказал тебе пороть меня на асгардской площади всем на потеху, Тор, я уйду к Хель. Я могу, ты знаешь. И знаешь, что случится после?

\- Твоя мстительная тень будет приходить ко мне по ночам, - не колеблясь, сказал Тор. Это казалось наиболее логичным и вполне осуществимым – Локи, как его ни стереги, действительно мог умереть в любую минуту,  с Хель у него были непростые, несомненные и не до конца понятные всем прочим отношения. – А я найму хорошего колдуна, чтобы изгнать тебя... – он попытался представить себе колдуна, способного справиться с голодной до мести душой, и покачал головой. – Нет. То есть наказать тебя мне придётся, но никто не будет стоять вокруг, тыкая пальцами.

\- Тогда я не стану изводить весь твой род, - решил Локи, отложил книгу и встал. Теперь он стоял нос к носу с Тором, отделённый лишь полупрозрачной, в рунных завитках и сияющей волшебной сети, стеной, и Тор едва успел подумать, что пережитое сделало Локи не только старше лицом, но и выше ростом.

То, что случилось, переменило их всех. О да, без сомнений. Самого Тора произошедшее обтесало, как камень, и теперь он смотрел в зелёные ведьмовские глаза и не мог понять, как раньше не замечал, не видел, что бродит в Локи, как в завязанном мехе для вина.

Как мог быть так глуп.

Локи смотрел на него по-птичьи пристально, и от этого внимательного взгляда кололо что-то внутри, а пальцы деревенели от напряжения. Всё, о чём Тор хотел спросить, – к примеру, откуда Локи знал, что за наказание его ждёт, или как он мог быть так самонадеян, чтобы считать, будто может избежать кары и всех перехитрить, и даже как они потом смогут посмотреть друг другу в глаза, вот как сейчас – потом, когда вся спина Локи будет в красных полосах, - всё это вымело из него, оставив звонкую колючую пустоту.

Локи прервал молчание первым. Прочистил горло, зачем-то подёргал ворот рубахи и спросил просто:

\- Когда?

Наверное, нужно было оставить его помучиться ожиданием. Пара дней, может быть, неделя. За это время Тор, возможно, смог бы научиться жить вполсилы. Бить вполсилы. С эйнхериями он это умел, а то среди них наступило бы разорение и уныние, но с эйнхериями было совсем иначе. Не перехватывало горло и не поднималась внутри дрожь, разве что радость битвы – но это было чувством, достойным воина, а сейчас в Торе вскипало совсем иное.

Предвкушение, от которого волосы шевелились на загривке и норовили встать дыбом – и уж его-то никак нельзя было ни назвать радостью боя, ни даже удовлетворением от готовящейся свершиться мести. Нет, это было что-то тайное, злое. Что-то недостойное не только аса и наследника – вообще разумного существа.

Это что-то хлестнуло его, как кнутом, и заставило выдохнуть, зло и окончательно:

\- Сейчас же.

Локи ещё долгий миг смотрел в него, в самую душу смотрел, прожигая чародейской зеленью взгляда и кусая бледную губу с точками-следами от нитей. Потом прикрыл глаза, как-то весь сник, отступил от узорной решётчатой преграды, опустил плечи с видом полной покорности судьбе. Тор, напротив, шагнул вперёд, заклятие мгновенно куснуло его жаром и расступилось, пропустив и тут же сомкнувшись за спиной.

\- Никто не увидит? – потребовал Локи так тихо, что Тор едва разобрал, что он там бормочет. Было очень страшно, так страшно, как никогда не бывало перед боем.

\- Никто, - хрипло от напряжения заверил он. Тут, в глухом глубоком подземелье, Локи уже не носил ни зелёного плаща, ни щегольских, с выдумкой и серебряным шитьём, нарядов. Единственным, что осталось у него от прошлого, слишком изящного для мужчины платья, была рубашка тонкой работы, изрядно запачканная и с разошедшимся под мышкой швом, - и Локи сейчас грыз край длинного кружевного воротника, как пойманная ласка – петлю силка.

Нервничал. Боялся. Его, Тора, боялся до того, что не мог скрыть этого, даже не пытался скрывать.  Тор набрал в грудь побольше воздуху, снял с пояса Мьёлльнир и расстегнул широкую кожаную полосу.

Локи уставился на неё, как заворожённый, бледные губы шевельнулись, выпуская измочаленный кружевной лоскут. Кажется, до него начало доходить, что всё это взаправду, что между ним и Тором скоро не останется ничего, кроме грубого, в половину ладони шириной, жёсткого ремня.

\- Как... мне, - выговорил он, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, откашлялся и повторил уже яснее, - как мне лечь?

Из всего небогатого убранства комнаты Тор выбрал кровать, простую и совсем не роскошную, с выгнутыми надёжными ножками и подходящей высоты. Пороть Локи стоя он попросту боялся.

\- Грудью сюда, -  проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало деловито и равнодушно. Так должно было стать легче обоим, должно было помочь обмануться и притвориться, хоть и ненадолго, что в происходящем нет ничего выдающегося. Просто старший брат наказывает младшего. Ничего особенного; такое случалось временами даже в самых богатых и знатных домах, а в Мидгарде так и вовсе было в порядке вещей, по крайней мере, раньше.

Ничего не получалось. Когда Локи, скупо кивнув, раздёрнул на себе рубашку и стянул её, неловко выпячивая локти, и оглянулся на Тора через плечо, скосив испуганные, почерневшие от страха глаза, Тор едва не выпустил ремень.

Руки у него дрожали мелкой, пакостной дрожью, и весь он вспотел, как от дурной лихорадки – разом, совершенно необъяснимо.

\- Будет очень больно? – совсем по-детски спросил Локи, и в эту секунду Тор простил ему всё. Даже Джейн, чудом оставшуюся в живых. Даже разбитый Биврёст. В смертях и несчастьях был виновен какой-то другой, не этот Локи; этот почти неприкрыто трясся, боясь нестерпимой боли, беспомощно дёргал углом узкого рта и пятился, явно не осознавая того, что вот-вот споткнётся о ту самую кровать.

\- Осторожно, - предупредил Тор, но опоздал. Локи натолкнулся на край икрами, подскочил на месте от неожиданности, чуть не упал, с трудом удержал равновесие, выругался и неожиданно пришёл в себя.

\- Йотунова кость, чтоб тебе треснуть, - он снова оглянулся на кровать, убедился в том, что она никуда не подевалась, и взялся за пояс штанов. Ремень у него забрали, когда вели в подземелье – чтобы не удавился. Тора при этом не было, а то бы он сказал, что  это попросту глупо. Самоубийство было настолько не в духе Локи, насколько не в духе дерева расти корнями вверх; даже доведённый до отчаяния и загнанный в угол, он предпочитал кусаться, а не скулить. Тор уважал его за эту стойкость, хоть порой упрямое желание во всём оказаться правым и оставить за собой последние слова и доводило его до бешенства.

Вот как сейчас. Пережив приступ страха, Локи белозубо оскалился и стянул с себя штаны до колен, сказав при этом:

\- Всю жизнь мечтал показать тебе задницу. Вот, сбылось.

И, прежде чем Тор сумел что-либо сказать, опустился на колени, лёг грудью на кровать, выпятив узкий белый зад.

От такой наглости перед лицом грядущего наказания у Тора перехватило дух. И всё-таки он едва сдержал неуместную, дурацкую улыбку. Локи мог быть кем угодно – асгардским принцем, преступником, самсейским колдуном, ради собственного удовольствия способным обернуться хоть стаей куниц, хоть соколом, - но его неистребимое ехидство оставалось при нём даже сейчас, и это было прекрасно.

\- Раз так, жаловаться тебе не на что, - сказал Тор и остановился прямо над распластавшимся Локи, соображая, как будет лучше. Ремень тяжело свисал с его кулака, раскачивался, обещая... что-то. Боль, конечно, но не только её. – Я вот никогда не мечтал о таком.

Локи завозился на постели, выпростал руки из-под груди и уцепился за изголовье.

\- Ради всего, что для тебя свято, начинай уже, - пробормотал он, каменея плечами. – Ничего нет хуже, чем ждать того, что и так непременно случится.

Тор сложил ремень и закусил губу, сосредоточенно прикидывая, что дальше. Бить Локи по бокам, как непослушную лошадь, было чревато – он, и раньше не отличавшийся статью, теперь походил на выбеленную морской водой деревяшку, рёбра выпирали из-под кожи, бока и талия, где у самого Тора громоздились убедительные пласты крепких мышц, казались девичьими, хрупкими. Оставался зад. Тут у Локи всё было в порядке: круглилось, выставленное напоказ, шёлково поблёскивало в изгибе поясницы, темнело круглыми, идеально ровными впадинами ямок – словно кто-то когда-то лепил его, как кувшин, из самой тонкой глины, и решил не заглаживать следов.

Почти как у девушки.

Эта мысль, глупая и нелогичная, прошила Тора насквозь, и он ударил прежде, чем понял, что бьёт. Едва успел придержать руку, но звук всё равно раскатился по всей камере, звучный, хлёсткий, заставивший его самого дёрнуться.

Локи, к его изумлению, вынес удар стоически. Розовая широкая полоса легла поперёк поджавшегося зада, Локи весь сжался, но промолчал, и Тор был этому рад. По крайней мере, часть вдохновенного себялюбия останется при Локи неизменной; если бы он принялся визжать с первой же секунды, этого бы не случилось.

\- Больно? – глупо спросил он, замахиваясь снова и целясь, чтобы не попасть по первому следу. Что-то такое было в этой розовой полосе, что нельзя было отвести взгляд, а растревоженное тело отзывалось так, словно это самого Тора хлестали. Словно по его коже расплывался жар первого удара. – Локи?

\- Заткнись и делай что должен, - процедил Локи. Пальцы у него так и свело на резной деревянной раме, в ложбинке поясницы выступил пот. – Терпимо.

\- Сам виноват, - скорее себе, чем ему, напомнил Тор, снова замахнулся, ударил, укладывая вторую полосу рядом с первой. В этот раз Локи шумно и влажно выдохнул, ткнулся лицом в подушку. Тор ударил в третий раз, старательно придерживая руку, и выдох превратился в откровенный стон.

Терять было уже нечего, и Тор перестал делать паузы между шлепками. Чем быстрее они оба пройдут через это, тем лучше. Потом, когда это кончится, Локи сможет приложить к густо розовеющим следам мокрую тряпку, а может, и зачаровать себя, избавляясь от боли. Рот у него давно был свободен, руки тоже.

Худые, с выпирающими костяшками, эти самые руки теперь цеплялись за дерево с такой силой, что непременно должны были остаться следы, почти такие же, как у самого Локи на спине.

\- Ви...новат, - Локи отчётливо всхлипнул и тут же замолчал снова. Тор не видел его лица, но был уверен, что брат сейчас кусает губы, что узкий треугольный подбородок побелел от напряжения, что чёрные брови свело в страдальческой и злой гримасе. Сколько раз уже он видел злого Локи, беспомощного, рассерженного – и всегда у него было такое лицо, упрямое и сердитое лицо существа, готового умереть и утащить за собой весь мир, но не поступиться тем, что он считает правильным.

А все остальные – нет.

Шесть. Семь. К девятому удару Локи почти перестал сдерживаться. Сил у него хватало только на то, чтобы держаться и не слишком ёрзать по кровати, но не на то, чтобы молчать, и он не молчал. Взвизгивал на каждом ударе, низко выдыхал, когда жгучая боль врезалась в кожу, шумно тянул носом воздух, готовясь к следующему шлепку, и в его дыхании Тор слышал слёзы. Локи всегда был на них скор, мог заплакать и от ярости, и от страха, даже однажды разревелся над книжкой, которую читал, и сколько Тор ни пробовал понять, как такое возможно, плакать над рунами – всего-то рунами, чёрными значками на пергаменте, - так и не смог. Для него это казалось совершенно диким и невозможным.

Зато сейчас было ясно, отчего Локи плачет. Зад у него весь был в розовых полосах, не кровоточащих, но вспухающих буквально на глазах. Кожа у него была тоже не мужская, а девичья, слишком нежная, легко берущая следы.

Одиннадцать. Двенадцать. Тор опустил руку, чувствуя облегчение и смутное разочарование разом, но Локи не шевельнулся – так и лежал, тяжело дыша и приглушённо всхлипывая, словно ждал ещё чего-то.

\- Эй, - позвал Тор и необдуманно похлопал Локи по бедру. Локи подбросило на месте, как молнией, он в секунду подобрался и извернулся, как потревоженная змея, и зашипел тоже по-змеиному:

\- С-с-с ума сош-шёл? Больно!

\- Прости, - ответил Тор, ошеломлённый и этой вспышкой, и тем, как жгуче она отозвалась в нём самом. – Я не... да йотунова бабка, можно подумать, я с тебя шкуру спустил! От цвергов тебе хуже пришлось, и что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты ныл, как девка.

Локи скривился, хватаясь за ягодицы, задёргал мокрой щекой, неловко пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы ничего не касаться задом, потянул штаны вверх, обтёр лицо о собственное острое плечо и сказал обвиняюще:

\- Вот и как с тобой после этого вообще... – он проглотил остальное, поднялся, покачался на неверных ногах и одарил Тора недобрым взглядом исподлобья. – Это другое, ясно тебе? Дай что-нибудь холодное.

\- Возьми сам, - предложил Тор, насупив брови. Он ненавидел слушаться, и вообще, и конкретно Локи, и ещё он ненавидел чувствовать себя виноватым – а в том, чтобы повесить на всех вокруг вину за собственные пакости и принудить бегать вокруг себя, невинной жертвы обстоятельств, Локи был хорош, как никто другой. – Или наколдуй; мне без разницы.

\- Тупой ас, - сплюнул Локи. – От бревна и то больше сочувствия.

\- Злобный йотун, - не остался в долгу Тор. – Сдалось тебе моё сочувствие. Да и чьё угодно вообще. А хоть бы и сдалось: думать надо было. До того, как всё это началось – твоими силами началось, Локи, себя и вини.

Несколько секунд Локи просто смотрел на него, кривясь и потирая пострадавший зад, потом сказал почти нежно:

\- Ты всё никак не уймёшься. Лежишь, должно быть, по ночам, и думаешь, отчего так вышло. Почему я в тюрьме, Один – на троне, а ты сам не пойми где, и...

\- Да уж, больше мне ночами заняться, конечно, нечем, - огрызнулся Тор, но вышло неубедительно, он и сам чувствовал. Потому что Локи был прав, что-то не давало ему уняться и решить раз и навсегда, что всё закончилось: беззаконие наказано,  пошатнувшийся мир встал на положенное место, можно забыть обо всём этом и пойти пировать. – Это ты у нас жуёшь старые обиды, а у меня есть... есть чем заполнить ночи.

\- Ну да, как же – пиры, леди Сиф, верные эйнхерии, - послышалось в ответ, и только Локи так умел – одним упоминанием изгадить даже самое святое и радостное, что бывает в жизни. Сделать его маленьким, не стоящим внимания. – Или эта твоя смертная, как её там? Эти мидгардские имена мало того что уродливые, так ещё и не запоми...

\- Не замолчишь сейчас, - предупредил Тор сквозь гневный гром, рождающийся внутри, - и я тебе отсыплю ещё пару дюжин. Прямо вот не сходя с этого места, веришь?

Воцарилась невозможная тишина. Тор сначала даже не поверил, обернулся, чтобы проверить.

Локи стоял и смотрел на него, плотно сжатые губы чуть подрагивали,  но ничем другим рвущийся из него яд себя не выдавал.

Тор ещё пару секунд смотрел на невозможное, потом кивнул и предупредил, тщательно выбирая слова:

\- Если хочешь, я могу захватить для тебя что-нибудь, когда приду завтра. Книгу там, кубок мёда...

Локи помотал головой, по-прежнему молча, шевельнул пальцами. В ладони у него появилось что-то снежно-белое, капающее водой и источающее холод. Тор стоял дурак дураком, и никак не мог поверить в то, что Локи его услышал. И не просто услышал, а понял. И не просто понял, а отступил, послушался. Такого сроду не бывало, чтобы Локи упустил случай сделать себе ещё хуже, нарваться на праведный гнев, любой ценой довести до взрыва – но сейчас он молчал, как цвергами зашитый, и прилаживал мокрую белую штуку к заду.

\- Я приду завтра, - повторил Тор и ушёл. Это было меньшим и лучшим из всего, что следовало сделать. Жаль, что нельзя было вовсе не приходить сюда, не трогать Локи, не дышать с ним одним воздухом и, главное, не слушать его. Что-то такое было в словах Локи, в любых его словах, что они входили в память, как стрела с подлым зазубренным наконечником – в тело, и к этому Тор почти привык за много лет рядом. Почти был готов.

Но к тому, что молчание может ранить ещё хуже, чем ядовитые слова – к этому он готов не был.

Утром выпал снег, слишком ранний, чтобы прожить хоть пару часов. Тор дурно спал ночью – можно сказать, и не спал вовсе, всё вертел в голове случившееся, и даже когда окончательно устал и решил бросить это безнадёжное дело – не смог. Перед глазами вставал то Мидгард в дыму и пламени, то крушащийся Биврёст, то лица друзей – ну и что же, что смертных, не всем же быть асами, - а самым утром, розовым и зябким, в неровном, незаметно наползшем сне он снова стоял над Локи, распластанным, беспомощным, вжавшимся в постель, снова видел проклятые ямочки на пояснице, белую слишком нежную кожу, только в этот раз в руках у него не было ремня, а в сердце – жалости и опасений.

Торжествуя, он положил ладони на кожу, прохладную и гладкую, сжал подставленный беззащитный зад, устроил пальцы в вожделенных ямочках, нажал, чувствуя себя победителем, ловя болезненный стон и радуясь ему, отпустил на мгновение – только чтобы ударить, наотмашь, жёстко, до красного, мгновенно вспухшего следа. Локи-из-сна дёрнулся и закричал, и Тор ударил снова, а потом взял Локи за круглящиеся ягодицы, растянул в стороны, провёл пальцами между.

В его сне Локи завыл, поняв, к чему идёт дело, и задёргался, как рыба, когда её тащат из воды, но Тор был сильнее. Он был в своём праве, в праве властвовать и карать, он не хотел и не собирался думать, только брать то, что и так было его, от кончиков волос до самой распоследней жилки и косточки, то, что Локи, сам того не желая, предлагал ему. Чем искушал его и чем дразнил, и что было слаще всего на свете. В этом Тор тоже убедился: во сне не было причин останавливаться, и он не остановился, а выправил из штанов торчащий колом багровый член и вогнал его в узкое, нестерпимо нежное тело, задвигался быстро и грубо, слушая стоны и вопли, как боевую песню, требующую идти вперёд и не останавливаться ни перед чем, пока не упадёт последний враг.

Он и не останавливался. Трахал Локи, как последнюю девку, отвешивая шлепки, от которых Локи весь трясся, тянул и дёргал на себя, торжествующе смотрел, как мокро блестящий, раскалённый наслаждением член ходит у Локи между ягодиц, как беспомощно и жалко дёргаются рассыпавшиеся по плечам пряди. Потом это последнее ему надоело, он намотал волосы Локи на кулак, заставив приподняться и изогнуться, и продолжил драть его, сколько мог, пока торжество не вскипело и не выплеснулось, заставив его заорать во всю глотку.

Он, конечно, перебудил всех добрых асов на полмили вокруг, да к тому же так громыхнул ночной грозой, что любой в Асгарде теперь мог бы сказать с уверенностью, что Тор Одинсон не в духе, и оказался бы и прав, и неправ разом, потому что Тор был не просто не в духе.  Он был в ужасе. Лежал, тяжело дыша, всё ещё чувствуя в горле дрожь недавнего крика, в паху растекалось неопрятное тепло, пальцы зудели от незабытого ещё, удивительно ясного ощущения ямочек, идеально подходящих для того, чтобы в них упираться – и леденел от страха, равного которому ещё не чувствовал никогда.

Кто-то из челяди поскрёбся в дверь, и Тор прогнал его громовым рычанием. Торопливые шаги стихли в недрах дома, а он всё ещё лежал, трудно дыша сквозь ледяную острую глыбу, засевшую в груди, силился понять, что теперь, и всё никак не мог опомниться. Быстро возникшая идея пойти к Одину и отказаться от того, на чём ещё вчера так уверенно настаивал, ушла так же молниеносно, как и пришла; это было невозможно. Оставалось одно, то же самое, что и у Локи: терпеть. Ждать, когда вся эта ужасная история изживёт себя и кончится.

Тор застонал и перевалился на бок, сел, потряс гудящей головой, уставился на сизую тучу, гулко шевелившуюся за окном. Тонкая белая занавесь снега тянулась из неё вниз, накрывала Асгард, трепетала в блеске редких молний, и если бы кто-то рискнул появиться рядом с Тором сейчас, то увидел бы следы злых небесных змей у него на лице, на лбу и щеках, взявшихся глубокими морщинами.

Потом Тор опомнился и встал. Сны или не сны, он был асом и сыном Одина Всеотца, у него был долг, была земля, которую надо было защищать и оберегать, были друзья, за которыми требовалось присматривать, и был брат. Злокозненный неуёмный Локи, которого он, Тор Одинсон, всё-таки любил всем сердцем.

Которого он не должен был вожделеть. И уж тем более не должен был заставлять Локи ждать, потому что ожидание боли куда хуже самой боли, и незаслуженная отсрочка наказания изводит тревогой и мучит больше, чем само наказание.

Локи, впрочем, и без ожидания выглядел так, словно видел тот же сон. Сидел на полу, вжавшись спиной в угол, держал забытую книгу на коленях и смотрел на Тора, как на злую зубастую тварь, выползшую из йотунхеймской пещеры с единственной целью: жрать всё, что попадётся на пути, а несъедобное разносить в щепки.

Вдумчиво смотрел. Прицеливаясь, как половчее разбить тупую шипастую голову. Тор выдохнул и велел:

\- Поднимайся. Ходить больно?

\- За кого ты меня держишь, Одинсон? – надменно вопросил Локи. – Я что, по-твоему, вдобавок к свободе ещё и руки, и голову потерял?

\- Можешь ты просто ответить? – рявкнул Тор, с трудом придержав руки при себе. Так и тянуло повернуть Локи к себе спиной, дёрнуть пояс и лично убедиться, что ни вчера, ни ночью не натворил ничего непоправимого.

Это же был только сон. Только сон, кошмар, ничего больше – ведь правда?

\- Я могу ходить, не морщась, о грозный воитель, вздумавший на меня орать, - сухо сообщил Локи. – Не повезло мне с тюремщиком.

\- Я тебе не тюремщик, - огрызнулся Тор, всеми силами стараясь сдержаться и не начать греметь снова. По его расчётам, похожим больше на предчувствие, несколько утихшая гроза снова должна была набрать силы, сизые тучи вновь, должно быть, стали громоздиться над золотыми башнями, собираться в вихрь, и нужно было успокоиться, срочно успокоиться.

\- О, и вправду, - согласился Локи, вставая и улыбаясь сладко и ядовито. – Ты мне не тюремщик, ты палач.

Тор шумно выдохнул и усилием воли разжал стиснувшиеся было кулаки.

\- Палач так палач, - решил он. – Идём.

Локи держался сколько мог. Целых семь шагов: ровно столько было от стены до узорчатой решётки. Потом его прорвало.

\- Куда ты меня ведёшь, Одинсон? – он сузил глаза, глядя на то, как тают, с неохотой уходя в пустоту, защитные руны. – Решил избавиться, а потом сказать, мол, сам сбежать попытался, поделом вору и мука?

\- На главную площадь, - буркнул Тор, злясь и поражаясь причудливости и изобретательности чужого ума. Локи всегда был хорош в том, чтобы приписывать окружающим самые мерзкие и фантастические мотивы, и даже, к сожалению Тора, иногда оказывался прав, но сейчас просто сам себя превзошёл. – Там уже всё готово: костёр, петля, даже пирожками уже торгуют на радость простым асам. Не каждый день казнят асгардского принца, так что всё по высшему разряду.

Локи, к его чести, расхохотался.

\- Учишься язвить, Тор, - заметил он одобрительно. – По-моему, общение со мной хорошо на тебя влияет.

\- Вряд ли, - Тор остановился и поглядел в шалые смешливые глаза. – Мне полагалось бы взять ошейник и все те цвержьи украшения, которыми ты щеголял в Мидгарде, но я подумал, что у тебя хватит ума понять: если сбежишь – я догоню. И тогда действительно будет площадь и кто-то из палачей похуже меня.

\- Сиф ещё и приплатит, чтобы меня исполосовать на славу, - кивнул Локи. – Ты в самом деле хочешь вывести меня наружу? Прогуляться?

\- Там снег, - невпопад сказал Тор. – Ты, кажется, любишь. Так что, Локи, хватит у тебя выдержки, чтобы унять свою тягу к свободе?

Локи громко вздохнул.

\- Только не веди меня к эйнхериям, - попросил он почти дружелюбно. – И вообще к асам. Мне бы куда-нибудь, где потише.

Тор прикинул, что ничего невозможного в этом нет и ничего непонятного в этой просьбе – тоже, и кивнул.

\- Но постарайся хромать пожалобней, пока будем идти через двор, - сказал он. – Понимаю, это не самое приятное занятие, но лучше так, чем если пойдут слухи, что я тебя жалею.

\- Может, мне ещё и расстегнуться, показать? – с опасным спокойствием уточнил Локи. – Вдруг попадётся кто-нибудь из твоих могучих приятелей, да хоть та же Сиф. Ей я покажу голую задницу с особенным удовольствием.

\- Локи... – начал Тор, но Локи помотал головой.

\- Просто шутка, Одинсон. Ты ещё недостаточно со мной пообщался, чтобы с лёту понимать, когда я шучу, а когда серьёзен. Я сделаю, как ты велишь.

\- Я не велю. Я прошу тебя как брата, - поправил Тор и повёл Локи по коридору. Стражи провожали их настороженными взглядами, но молчали, и Тор был рад этой нежданной деликатности.

Оказавшись снаружи, в зябком запахе поздней осени, Локи остановился и закрыл глаза. Тор не торопил его и не мешал, потому что воздух Асгарда был сладким для каждого аса, даже такой – горьковатый от палых листьев и кружащихся редких снежинок, хрупкий и прозрачный, разбавленный дымом далёких костров и спелой нотой сладких яблок, совсем уже созревших и золотившихся на просвет, - и Тор помнил, как вдыхал его, вернувшись из изгнания.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Локи, не размыкая век. – Спасибо, Тор.

Прогулка выдалась недолгой – Локи быстро устал и начал хромать вполне искренне, - но Тору становилось легче с каждым шагом, память о проклятом жарком сне уходила с каждым шагом, с каждым упавшим им под ноги листом, и даже молчание не тяготило, не казалось неловким и тяжёлым грузом, который попробуй-ка ещё удержи, не уронив. Никто из асов им не попался, даже Сиф, обладавшая потрясающим даром появляться в самый неподходящий момент, не выступила им навстречу из какой-нибудь неприметной аллеи, и Локи – удивительное дело! – молчал, только шагал по хрустящим, сухим, как старые книжные страницы, листьям. Устав, он присел на край старого мраморного постамента и поднял один разлапистый, золотисто-коричневый лист, повертел в пальцах, провёл по изгибающимся жилкам.

\- Это я заберу с собой, - не спросил, а словно бы поставил в известность он. Тор немо кивнул. Хрустящий лист с загнутыми уголками – такая малость, такая ерунда, асгардские леса роняли их сотнями тысяч, но этот же лист в тягучей душной тишине камеры превращался в настоящее сокровище, спасение от безумия, живое реальное напоминание о том, что мир не заканчивается там, где заканчиваются стены. Это Тор тоже понимал лучше, чем хотел бы, и жалел Локи всем сердцем.

\- Почему всё так по-дурацки получилось, - сказал он, не подумав. Локи только вздохнул, спрятал лист себе за пазуху, и надо было замолчать, не растравлять общих ран, но Тор не мог остановиться. – Ну зачем, зачем тебе потребовалось... – он замолчал, потому что перечислять всё, что Локи натворил, всё, чего он так хотел и ради чего готов был выдрать с корнем сам Иггдрасиль, было неразумно и жестоко. – Всё это. Почему нельзя было оставить всё как было? Как сейчас?

\- Как было и как сейчас – совсем по-разному, - заметил Локи, не торопясь вскидываться и огрызаться. – И ты ведь не об этом хочешь спросить. И даже вряд ли вообще хочешь что-то спрашивать.

Он был прав; Тору не хотелось ни споров, ни разговоров. Хотелось обнять это нервное узкоплечее создание, утешить, сказать, что всё ещё наладится, неясно как и когда, но непременно, потому что раны зарастают даже на коре Иггдрасиля, а что уж говорить о вещах не таких огромных, как Ясень, но делать этого было нельзя. И вообще касаться Локи было опасно, себе Тор больше не доверял. Он поднялся и сказал принуждённо:

\- Нам пора назад.

Локи тоже встал, отряхнул штаны сзади и проговорил с такой же неестественной насмешкой:

\- Чтобы ты мог снова надрать мне задницу и уйти к себе с чувством хорошо исполненного долга.

\- Именно, - отозвался Тор. Во рту у него было горько, вокруг сердца снова стал нарастать дикий лёд. – И не старайся меня разжалобить.

\- И в мыслях не было заставлять, - Локи потёр пальцами то место, где под тканью прятался лист. – Ты и сам справляешься, а то не повёл бы меня гулять. Как собаку. Даже не знаю, чего во мне больше: злости или радости.

\- Говорят, - нежно заметил Тор, - что собаки умеют чувствовать благодарность. Ты-то, конечно, не собака, а благородный ас, но если бы был псом – не метался бы между благодарностью и злобой.

\- Было бы легче, - согласился Локи и зашагал назад, круша хрустящие листья узкими ступнями.

Оказавшись снова в подземелье, он аккуратно вынул лист, разгладил, уложил между страницами книги и повернулся к Тору, уже расстёгивая штаны.

\- Как вчера? – коротко уточнил он, и Тор кивнул, хотя как вчера уже было недостижимой и невозможной роскошью. Каждая секунда теперь тянулась, как мёд, и жгла, как уголь, дышать было тяжело, почти невозможно, и Тор удивлялся тому, как это Локи не слышит гулкого грома из его груди. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть, но всё равно видел – круглый белый зад без всяких следов вчерашнего, то, как Локи шевелится, устраиваясь удобней, как утыкается лицом в подушку и закусывает угол, чтобы не слышно было криков, - видел и сгорал в невидимом пламени.

Для кого это наказание?  Локи мог хотя бы загладить следы и прогнать боль, а он, Тор Одинсон, не мог ничего.

Он стянул ремень и встал сбоку, чтобы не стоять как во сне и не видеть ничего лишнего, отвёл руку, уже послал её вниз, и тут Локи выплюнул подушку, повернул голову и уставился ему в глаза.

Остановиться Тор не успел. Широкая кожаная полоса свистнула в воздухе, впилась в кожу с отчётливым влажным звуком, и выдохнули они разом: Локи от боли, Тор – от того, как в нём отозвалась эта боль.

\- Не смотри! – взмолился он, но Локи, редко слышавший чужие просьбы и ещё реже их исполнявший, только оскалился в ответ, впился белыми острыми зубами в покрасневшую нижнюю губу и даже глаз не закрыл, хоть ресницы у него и дрожали.  

Тогда Тор ударил снова. И ещё, и ещё. Удары он считал по ударам собственного сердца, и каждый отдавался в нём пронзительным, сокрушающим чувством, у которого, должно быть, было имя, но Тору неизвестное. Локи смотрел, сколько мог, а потом зажмурился и принялся кричать почти так же, как во сне – пронзительно, громко, на каждый жёсткий удар.

Тора хватило только на две дюжины. К последнему свистящему взмаху весь зад Локи был уже не белый, а яркий, розово-румяный, с тонкими чёрточками тёмно-красного там, где края ремня впивались в кожу. Локи трясся и всхлипывал, шумно дёргая носом, плакал уже не таясь, совсем непохожий на надменного даже в чужой власти стервеца, которому было наплевать на свою судьбу так же, как на чужую, - нет, никакого достоинства в этом рыдающем и дрожащем существе не осталось.

И это, как бы Тору ни хотелось иного, не вызывало в нём ни отвращения, ни брезгливости, а только острую, невозможную жалость.

\- Локи... – заговорил он, и Локи дёрнулся от одного звука его голоса, по-детски неловко прикрыл руками зад. Наверное, неловкость была заразна, как поветрие, потому что Тор тоже ей поддался; уши у него загорелись до самых кончиков, словно Всемать Фригга снова поймала его на горячем, и он забормотал  совсем уж идиотское: – Всё, всё, я больше не буду, ну что ты. Принести холодного?

\- Принеси мне яда, отравиться, - всхлипывая, заявил Локи и обтёр мокрое, в розовых неровных пятнах лицо об измочаленную подушку. – Больно-то как, валькирия меня унеси... Скольких проклятых смертных я положил, а?

\- Не знаю, - честно сказал Тор. – Но уж точно не меньше тысячи. И асы. Асов ты тоже не помиловал.

\- Ненавижу их, - выплюнул Локи, - и тебя ненавижу, и старую одноглазую сво...

\- Локи! – рявкнул Тор. – Не проще исцелиться, чем добавлять ко всему, что натворил, ещё и брань?

\- Не проще, это не сразу проходит, - Локи, всхлипывая, стал подниматься, тыльной стороной руки обтёр заново набежавшие слёзы. Под носом у него тоже было мокро, совсем как в детстве после очередной стычки с Сиф. – Что ты здесь ещё забыл? Уйди с глаз долой, ради всего сущего, не смотри на меня такого!

Тор поднял отброшенный ремень, заново подпоясался и сказал тихо:

\- Мне правда очень жаль, Локи. Я... я бы многое отдал, чтобы не пришлось больше тебя бить, но...

\- Что мне с твоих оправданий, - выдохнул Локи, попытался натянуть штаны и сморщился, шипя от боли. – Как ты собираешься понять, что уже хватит, вот вопрос.

Тор только рукой махнул. И так ясно было, что без визита к Одину не обойтись, и что разговор вряд ли будет лёгким – как, впрочем, и все разговоры о Локи. Идти к Всеотцу Тор не хотел. Слишком много тот мог прочесть по его лицу, по глазам, по ещё не стёршимся молниям-морщинам.

\- Если бы я раньше знал, что так выйдет – не стал бы убивать ни смертных, ни асов, - выпалил Локи, и Тор ещё не успел обрадоваться, как он уже добавил: - Только двоих. Нет, троих. И одну смертную.

Тор уставился на него, как на умалишённого, и спросил недоверчиво:

\- А она-то здесь при чём? С Сиф вы всю жизнь не ладили, но что тебе сделала Джейн?

Локи уставился на него с тем же выражением, с каким, бывало, смотрел, когда Тор попадался в очередную из хитроумных – а по мнению самого Локи, донельзя примитивных, - ловушек.

\- Нет, я всегда знал, что стоит кому-то натянуть шлем с крыльями, и в голове у него тут же становится, как на чердаке с голубями, - заявил он, забывшись, потянул штаны вверх и откровенно, по-девчоночьи, взвизгнул, когда ткань коснулась кожи. – После Капитана Америки я в этом вовсе не сомневаюсь. Сплошной пух, клёкот и метанья духа. Но что это до такой степени, я не ожидал. А что, неясно, что мне сделала эта смертная?

Тор тоже забыл о том, что только что от всей души жалел поганца, и шагнул к нему, намереваясь вытрясти дух. Локи и не подумал отскочить – запрокинул голову, выставив острый кадык и подставляя шею, и предложил насмешливо:

\- Давай, Одинсон. Братоубийцы в нашей дружной асгардской семейке как раз и недоставало. Интересно, кто будет пороть тебя, если ты меня прикончишь.

\- Я спросил, - невозможным усилием воли сдержавшись, повторил Тор, - что тебе сделала леди Джейн.

\- Леди, скажите на милость, - присвистнул Локи. – Надо же, какая быстрая карьера. Стоило пару раз поглядеть на тебя с нежностью и послушать твои россказни – и смертная без капли благородной крови для тебя уже леди.

Тор зарычал и стиснул его за плечи. Локи рассмеялся ему прямо в лицо; глаза у него всё ещё были мокрые, в стрелках слипшихся ресниц, с век не успела сойти розовая припухлость, но он уже смел хохотать Тору Одинсону в лицо, и Тор Одинсон не собирался спускать это просто так.

Не собирался выпускать Локи из рук, раз уж схватил.

\- Твоя леди Джейн, - упирая на титул, заявил Локи, - как раз сейчас, готов поспорить, делит стол и угощение с таким же смертным, как она сама. Это же так просто, Тор; ну с чего ты решил, что ей так уж нравится быть рядом с кем-то, до кого не дотянешься никогда, сколько ни пытайся? Она состарится и умрёт через каких-нибудь жалких полсотни лет, ей нельзя терять времени на глупые мечты о том, что никогда не случится.

\- Ты врёшь, - выдохнул Тор. Внутри у него разгоралось привычное пламя гнева, и никакой жалости больше не осталось. – Ты всё врёшь, Локи.

\- Ну, если я лгу, как ты хотел бы думать, тебе легко будет это проверить, - предложил Локи, перестав улыбаться. Теперь у него было лисье, хитрое и злое лицо, и он словно бы кусался глазами –  дикость и чушь, конечно, но именно так  это чувствовалось. – Может быть, я вправду лгу, и твоя леди сидит сейчас над вышиваньем – кто, кроме самого Хеймдалля, может знать наверняка?

Тор отпихнул Локи в сторону так, что тот едва не врезался в стену, и рванул наружу, торопясь успеть к Хеймдаллю до того, как гнев окончательно возьмёт над ним власть.

О том, что Локи так и не ответил ему, он не вспомнил. Хеймдалль, кося золотым глазом из-под шлема, затеял с ним какой-то неважный разговор, из которого Тор не запомнил ни слова, и замялся, когда Тор потребовал его помощи.

Пожалуй, после этой заминки можно было уже и не смотреть, но Тор был не из тех, кто отводит горькую чашу. Раньше это Локи отводил за него, и если мёд был налит без должного почтения или со злым умыслом – ничтоже сумняшеся превращал питьё в змей. Теперь справляться приходилось самому, и если в чаше была отрава – что же, Тор готов был пить и яд.

Джейн Фостер действительно не тратила драгоценного времени зря. Она сидела за столом с каким-то смертным мужем, одежда на ней была праздничная, волосы изящными завитками спадали на шею, и хоть в улыбке Тору и почудилась рассеянность, эта улыбка всё-таки была.

Он смотрел несколько минут: как они беседуют, листая странную книжку, по которой в Мидгарде полагалось выбирать угощение для пира, как улыбаются друг другу – настороженно, но вполне дружелюбно, как Джейн склоняет голову к плечу, задумавшись о чём-то своём.

Тор отвернулся за секунду до того, как она встала из-за стола и, извинившись, ушла с неудачного свидания, третьего за эту неделю. А Хеймдалль в это мгновение был слишком занят невесть откуда взявшейся соринкой в глазу, чтобы заметить это и посоветовать Тору посмотреть подольше.

Так порой случается, и случается незаметно, тихо и словно бы само собой: песчинка срывает с места лавину, тонкий волосок судьбы рвётся от случайного прикосновения, неумело сказанное слово тянет за собой другое, последнее – и уже нельзя остановиться, нельзя вернуть всё как было, даже если ты всем сердцем этого желаешь. Тор думал об этом, пока шёл к покоям Одина, и это была горькая, неуютная мысль, одна из многих, тяготивших его.

\- Ты не в духе, - сказал Один, едва его увидел. Сейчас он был без копья и в простой одежде – сидел, как простой ас, в кресле, придвинутом к самому огню. – Что ещё случилось, сын?

И думать было нечего рассказывать ему о Джейн. Один недолюбливал смертных и втайне презирал их, за исключением мудрых старух и крепких воинов, а Джейн не была ни тем, ни другим. Рассказывать же о том, что приснилось, Тор не собирался никому, даже если бы ценой молчания была его собственная жизнь.

\- Дурно спал, - сказал Тор  и почувствовал себя ещё гаже. Скрыть вопли и ночную грозу всё равно бы не вышло, как ни старайся, но даже такая полуправда была ему отвратительна, потому что вторая её половина была враньём. – Больше, пожалуй, ничего важного.

Один смерил его глазом и кивнул, явно решив не настаивать.

\- Локи, - продолжил Тор, кривя рот, - спросил меня, как я собираюсь узнать, что наказание пора заканчивать. До этого, конечно, ещё очень далеко, но всё-таки – как?

\- Смотрю, - с неожиданным раздражением ответил Один, - твой брат по-прежнему не знает цены терпению.  Наказание его закончится в тот самый час, как достигнет цели, так и передай ему.

\- Для меня, - напряжённо напомнил Тор, - это тоже не слишком-то радостно – драть его каждый день, отец. Я не жалуюсь и не собираюсь его щадить, но тоже хотел бы знать, когда этот самый час наступит.

\- Когда Локи получит всё, что заслужил, - отрезал Один; дрова в камине гулко треснули и взялись ярким пламенем, точно разделили его гнев. – Я не так глуп, чтобы надеяться навсегда переломить его нрав, это невозможно, но он должен – должен, понимаешь ты, - понять, что есть другие способы добиваться своего. Без гибели смертных, без презрения к законам и без ненависти, которая гложет его, сколько я его помню. Ты никогда не спрашивал себя, зачем он всё это затеял?

\- Локи... любит славу и почести? – предположил Тор, морща лоб. – В Мидгарде он хотел поклонения, восхищения. И в Асгарде он хотел того же. Это ведь не новость, он всегда подозревал, что Всемать Фригга дала мне яблоко послаще и мёд погуще.

\- И порой оказывался прав, - заметил Один. – А порой – нет, но всё равно был уверен, что получает недостаточно. Ну так пусть получит с избытком хоть в этот раз.

\- Это несправедливо, - сказал Тор угрюмо. – Ты зол на него и хочешь видеть его несчастным.

\- Я хочу его видеть живым и исцелившимся от вечного недовольства собственной судьбой, - возразил Один. - Если этого можно добиться только через боль, значит, так тому и быть.

Тор помолчал несколько минут. Огонь в очаге увлечённо хрустел дровами, как попрошайка – чёрствой  коркой, и радостно плясал языками, доходившими до самого свода. Что-то недоброе чудилось Тору в этом привычном домашнем зрелище, и он впервые задумался о том, как это должно чувствоваться  - носить в себе негаснущее злое пламя и не уметь с ним справляться.

\- Всё это ни к чему не приведёт, - сказал он наконец. – Сейчас Локи больно, как ты и хочешь, но наступит день, и унижение перестанет быть таким острым, а боль... к боли привыкают. Привык же он тогда ходить с зашитым ртом.

\- Но заметь – с цвергами он больше не торговался, - глаз Одина блеснул тускло и устало. – Я надеюсь, в этот раз тоже поможет. И я устал говорить о нём, думать о нём, всё о нём, если бы ты знал, как я устал от Локи!

Последнее он почти выкрикнул, и всё в комнате замерло – он сам, потрясённый этой вспышкой Тор и даже само пламя в камине, казалось, съёжилось и прижалось к углям.

\- Но он твой сын, - тихо напомнил Тор. Гнева в нём отчего-то не было, только огромная усталость – тень, десятая часть той чудовищной усталости, что тянула плечи Одина к земле. – Он твой сын, мой брат, он нужен Асгарду, как... как та горькая настойка, которой Всемать меня отпаивала после первого кубка мёда.

\- Потому он и жив, - резко ответил Один. Ему совершенно явно было очень не по себе; вырвавшаяся наружу правда оказалась слишком неуютной, слишком грубой и неправильной. – Мне жаль, что я... я люблю его, - быстро сказал он, и это тоже было правдой, Тор чувствовал. – Но это не спасает меня от мыслей о том, что если бы я тогда оставил всё как есть и не взял бы его себе – жизнь была бы чуточку полегче. Не только моя, даже не только Асгарда.

\- Он был голый, синий и умирал во льдах, - напомнил Тор то, о чём шептались по углам, сколько он себя помнил, и за что он не раз бил чужие слишком длинные носы. Потом шептаться перестали. – С ним трудно, но и со мной ведь бывало нелегко?

Он не стал продолжать и спрашивать, неужели Один и от него уставал так, как устал от Локи – боялся услышать в ответ ложь. А правды боялся ещё больше.

\- Ты – другое дело, - сказал Один твёрдо. – На тебя я не могу сердиться долго. Может, это потому, что ты мне родной, а он – приёмный, не знаю. Знаю я только одно: у Локи был шанс, была возможность, и он её упустил. Следующую придётся ждать и зарабатывать потом и кровью. Я не знаю, как будет выглядеть его прощение, не знаю, дойдёт ли до него вообще, но... надеюсь. Надеюсь, однажды он будет стоять посреди золотого зала, и асы, все как один, будут славить его за добрые дела. Будут смотреть на него без подозрения.

Тор едва не выпалил, что такого-то уж точно не будет никогда, потому что скорее Ёрмунгард выползет на сушу и окажется безобидным добрым созданием, чем Локи сумеет обуздать свою натуру, а асы – ему довериться, но подумал дважды и промолчал. Одину и так было более чем нелегко. Тор вышел от него с гудящей головой и тягучей пустотой в груди, ещё менее уверенный в будущем, чем до сих пор, и побрёл куда глаза глядят.

Вечер падал на Асгард, тускло светились золотые башни, грозу давно унесло прочь, и в холодном чистом воздухе кружились, крича, отцовские вороны, ещё более неспокойные, чем обычно. Тор брёл и брёл, бездумно, сворачивал то на галерею, то в узкий коридор с факелами на стенах, сунулся было в припавшую пылью книжную комнату, но без привычной чёрной макушки, выступающей над бурлящим морем книг,  там было слишком пусто, и Тору сделалось ещё тошнее прежнего. Ноги сами привели его к пиршественной зале, и вот здесь всё было как надо: от грохота кубков, лязганья лат и гула похвальбы, на которую всякий настоящий эйнхерий скор, как на расправу с врагом, едва не поднималась резная крыша.

\- Могучий Тор! – взвыли за столами, едва он вступил в жар и запах пира, и тут же завязалась быстрая лёгкая драка за то, кто первым поднесёт ему кубок и кто усадит с собой за стол. Выиграл, как обычно, Вольштагг.

По левую руку от Тора оказалась Сиф, глаза её блестели от радости и выпитого мёда – пировала она наравне с мужами, - по правую – Вольштагг, ещё горячий и потный от драки, а перед Тором громоздились золотые блюда, исходящие душистым паром. Кто-то тут же сунул ему в руки кубок, а Вольштагг провозгласил торжественную и милосердно короткую здравицу, в которой и Тора превознёс, и себя похвалить не забыл.

Тор осушил кубок одним махом, грохнул им о стол и на слишком короткое мгновение почувствовал себя прежним. Горячая волна дурмана прокатилась по телу, ударила в голову, развязала затянутые узлы в теле, и в груди стало полно и жгуче – ни льда, ни тягостной пустоты, - а лица вокруг показались прекрасными: смеющиеся, поющие, беззаботные.

Потом он некстати подумал о том, что Локи сейчас сидит в пустой комнате, единственный его собеседник – сухой кленовый лист, а задница, должно быть, ещё не остыла от ремня.

Тора передёрнуло, и он потянулся за новым кубком. Сиф улыбнулась одобрительно и нежно, а Вольштагг рассмеялся.

\- Радостно видеть, что ты снова с нами, Тор, - заявил он и оторвал гигантский кусок поджаристого мяса с блюда. – Всё как встарь, а?

\- Не всё, - Тор тоже оторвал себе мяса и вгрызся в него, обливаясь жиром и соком. – Не всё, Вольштагг.

\- Ну, тогда хотя бы главное, - возразил Вольштагг, шумно жуя. – Мы уж встревожились за тебя, я и Сиф. И Фандрал.

\- Негоже славному воину только и думать, что о делах государственных, - поучительно заметил Фандрал, услышав в шуме разговоров своё имя и вытащив из дерева кинжал, которым от нечего делать резал руны на дубовой столешнице. – От этого может случиться что угодно.

Тор хмыкнул сквозь мясо и потянулся за следующим кубком. Мёд был крепок, как всегда, но чтобы перестать думать о Локи, требовалось пить почти без пауз, и он занялся именно этим.

Он ведь заслужил передышку. Во имя Одина Всеотца, он заслужил хотя бы этого: возможности как следует надраться в компании старых друзей, не думать ни о чём – особенно о Локи – хотя бы один вечер, отдохнуть, как подобает мужчине, шумно и весело. Сиф была рядом, её волосы пахли дымом и яблочным цветом, розовые губы блестели от мёда, белая крепкая шея притягивала взгляд, острая грудь поднималась и опускалась под туго затянутой одеждой, и Тор засмотрелся, а когда сообразил, что ведёт себя не слишком-то вежливо – было уже поздно отводить взгляд.

К тому же Сиф, кажется, была совсем не против. Она заулыбалась ещё ласковей, подала Тору кубок, в котором плескалось вровень с краями, и сказала понимающе:

\- Не думай ни о чём, Тор. Не сегодня.

Тор опорожнил кубок, и голова у него пошла кругом, а сердце процвело радостной злостью. Мысли о Локи исчезли куда-то, как и не бывало, сквозь пьяный дурман пробивалось только одно: сейчас он, Тор Одинсон, был на своём месте. И никаких тревог, никаких больше мыслей, ничего не нужно было больше. Сиф он нравился и так, а то разве бы она позволила так себя обнимать.

Пир отнесло куда-то, голоса теперь доносились издалека, а тёплая полная грудь, стиснутая шнуровкой, вжималась Тору чуть пониже сосков. Сладкое пьяное дыхание Сиф обжигало подбородок, её пальцы, умелые и привычные к мечу, то и дело ныряли в пах, гладили, нажимали, касались и искушали.

И всё это было без толку. Уходило, как вода в разбитый кувшин. Тор даже протрезвел на мгновение, пытаясь понять, как такое возможно: одна из прекраснейших девиц Асгарда, его соратница, понимавшая его с полуслова, прижимается к нему всем телом, обещая немыслимые удовольствия, а в его сердце и, главное, теле нет ничего, кроме безразличия и скуки.

Сиф, видимо, тоже задалась этим вопросом; хуже того – нашла на него мгновенный и нелестный для Тора ответ. Вежливость не дала ей проявить недовольство словами, но разочарование переменило её всю, даже в дыхании появился привкус кислятины.

\- Это ничего, - принуждённым шёпотом утешила Сиф. – Просто слишком много мёда. Такое бывает иногда, и нечего стыдиться.

Дралась Сиф умела куда лучше, чем утешать. Тор отодвинулся от неё, проворчал себе под нос что-то равно виноватое и неловкое. Никакой вины он за собой, впрочем, не чувствовал – может быть, и зря, - но его слишком сильно уязвила мысль о том, что он, Тор Одинсон, в глазах Сиф был теперь всего лишь лучшим из длинной череды неудачливых мужей.

Может быть, это была зряшная и несправедливая мысль. Но Тор не мог с ней расправиться, и смотрел на Сиф как на чужю – в его глазах она теперь тоже была лучшей из долгой вереницы жён, не умеющих сберечь мужскую гордость тогда, когда это действительно нужно.

\- Прости, Сиф, - сказал он, застегнул штаны. – Должно быть, и вправду слишком много выпито.

Она ещё пыталась что-то говорить ему в спину, что-то бессмысленное, но Тор уже не слушал. Минута обманчивой трезвости прошла, мёд снова ударил ему в голову, светящиеся пятна запрыгали вокруг, собрались в замысловатый узор, и Тор с тупым удивлением обнаружил, что стоит, прижавшись лбом к узорчатой решётке, и растревоженные руны негодующе светят ему прямо в глаза.

Тор зажмурился, отгоняя назойливый свет, и знакомый голос заявил, заглушив раздражённое бормотание охранного заклятья:

\- Надо же тебе было так надраться, Одинсон.

Тор со стоном откачнулся от злобно гудящих рун и уставился в лицо Локи. Того явно разбудил нежданный визит – чёрные волосы торчали надо лбом, веки припухли недосмотренными снами, рот недовольно кривился, и одет он был так, словно спросонья натянул на себя что попалось под руку. Подол несвежей рубашки едва прикрывал его бёдра, но Локи этого, должно быть, не замечал.

Зато Тор заметил, проговорил с пьяной настойчивостью:

\- Ты бы хоть штаны надел.

\- Зачем это? – Локи ухмыльнулся и прикрыл зевок ладонью. – Опять потом снимать придётся. Ты же за этим пришёл?

Тор шагнул сквозь сердитые руны и оказался к нему вплотную, навис над взлохмаченной чёрной макушкой и понял, что вот-вот натворит дел и что терпение его кончилось давным-давно и теперь невозможно, как ни старайся, себя образумить.

\- Я тебя сейчас пороть не буду, - выдохнул он, и Локи кивнул, задев его волосами по подбородку. Когда Тор успел взять его за плечи и прижать к себе, так и осталось невыясненным.

\- Я тебе такому и не дамся, - проговорил он куда-то Тору в грудь. – Ты же пьянее пива, ещё забьёшь насмерть.

Тор только вздохнул, шумно и гулко. Порой подозрительность Локи и его вечное ожидание дурного служили во благо, и сейчас был как раз такой случай.

\- Не собирался я тебя драть, - повторил он, всей душой желая, чтобы Локи поверил и расслабился хоть немного. Хотя бы его, Тора, перестал мерить своей меркой и ежесекундно ждать подвоха. – Я просто... ну, просто.

\- В гости зашёл, - предположил Локи, ехидно щурясь. – Успел соскучиться с утра, надо думать. Или старик тебе сказал что-то такое, что на трезвую голову мне ну никак не перескажешь?

Голова у Тора была пустой и тяжёлой, как глиняный горшок, и вопросы, на которые Локи был мастер, звенели и путались в гулкой пустоте.

\- Он... нет, - тоскливо ответил Тор. – Ничего такого ужасного, он о тебе думает... постоянно.

\- Ещё бы, - голос Локи был полон нескрываемого самодовольства. – Я же такой хороший сын. Верный, преданный. Послушный. Жаль, конечно, что не кровный, но что поделать, не всегда ведь везёт. Даже если ты Всеотец.

Тор застонал и подтолкнул его к узкой кровати.

\- Ложись, - велел он, зная по опыту, что если не вмешаться – Локи будет язвить, пока не сотрёт язык в кровь или пока миры не осыплются с Ясеня, как сухие листья. Локи дико уставился на него, и Тор понял, мотнул гудящей головой. – Да нет же. Спать. Помнишь, как ходил ко мне после сказок?

\- Сказок, - повторил Локи, кривя рот. – Это тех, где всем злодеям делали кровавого орла, с подробностями, от которых я только что в постель потом не мочился и дёргался на каждый шорох? Как же, помню.

\- Считай... – Тор замялся и всё-таки выговорил, - считай, что я к тебе сейчас пришёл за тем же.

Локи, к его удивлению, промолчал. Устроился на кровати, отбросил скудное одеяло даже без узора – не полагалось врагам Асгарда узорчатое шитьё, - сказал серьёзно:

\- Я тоже умею быть благодарным, что бы ты там себе ни думал.

Тор лёг, уткнулся в тёплый щекотный затылок, обнял Локи поперёк груди, прижимая к себе. Сонное тепло охватило его лёгкой лаской, глаза закрылись сами собой, на миг стало спокойно, как в детстве.

Потом Локи вжался в него, шёпотом браня узкую кровать, и покой исчез, как не было. Тор ничего не успел – ни испугаться, ни понять, ни даже устыдиться, - просто оказалось, что всё то, чего тщетно добивалась Сиф, случилось само собой, и он вжимается полностью отвердевшим пахом Локи между ягодиц, ещё и ладонью прижимает к себе потеснее.

Наверное, стоило ужаснуться, и Тора действительно на миг окатило дурным знобким предчувствием чудовищного скандала, но Локи не стал выдираться и орать, шепнул только:

\- Этого в детстве не бывало.

Тор хотел было сказать, что бояться Локи нечего, что это просто ещё один сон, и не самый страшный, ведь у него в руках нет ремня, а на самом деле они сейчас спят, деля узкую постель и общую подушку, вот и сон разделился надвое, но обожжённый бесчисленными чашами мёда язык его не слушался, а потом оказалось, что говорить ничего не надо, Локи и так всё понимает и делает так, как нужно – так, как Тору хочется. Драный кружевной край задрался, задницу Локи выпятил, бесстыдно вжимаясь в раскалённый под тканью член, потом вдруг заёрзал, вышипел свистяще:

\- Ш-ш-штаны. Колется же.                                                                                                                   

Пряжка, сообразил Тор. На поясе у него, и верно, чего только не висело, хорошо хоть Мьёлльнир снял, прежде чем идти на пир. Были причины.  Он завозился, расстегнул пряжки и застёжки, выпутался из штанов, дёргая ногами и едва не грохнувшись на пол, снова схватился за Локи, вжимаясь в него, спросил пьяно:

\- Лучше?

Вместо ответа Локи вмялся в него спиной и задом, вплавился, словно восковой, замер так, редко и глубоко дыша. Будь Тор чуть менее пьян, и сообразил бы, что Локи хуже чем нарывается, что он вполне понимает, к чему идёт дело, и нарочно делает всё, чтобы Тор не вздумал опомниться, но он был полон мёдом, как бурдюк, и не хотел думать. Не сейчас. Гладкие прохладные ягодицы тёрлись о его пах, под ладонью напрягался и расслаблялся неожиданно твёрдый живот, и каждая минута этого безумия была как уголёк из жертвенного огня: бросить не посмеешь, а удержать – жжётся. Тор дышал всё чаще, сдувал с лица щекочущие пряди встрёпанных волос, лицом вжимался Локи в шею и  тёрся, приваливаясь к гибкому телу, кривясь и взрыкивая от того, как было неудобно, мало, ужасно мало и совершенно недостаточно.

Локи что-то сделал и с этим. Шевельнулся, выпрастывая жеребячьи длинные ноги, как-то особенно удачно извернулся, и вдруг оказалось, что член Тора зажат между узких гладких бёдер, что Локи, тесно сжав колени, уже самозабвенно подаётся назад, напрягая мышцы и подставляя беззащитную спину, а ямочки, видевшиеся Тору во сне и наяву, на ощупь именно такие, какими он их представлял.

Идеальные. Тор рыкнул одобрительно, упёрся в них подушечками больших пальцев, натягивая Локи на себя – пусть не по-настоящему, сейчас и это было ему по душе. По-настоящему ведь Локи не мог такого позволять. Даже и быть таким не мог. Пылающим, безудержным и готовым творить безумства – да, если удача на твоей стороне, послушным и гнущимся – никогда в жизни. А этот Локи слушался, прогибался под Тором, как восковая тёплая фигурка, подставлял сдвинутые бёдра и не возмущался, даже когда Тор слишком сильно хватал его за зад, стискивал, вгонял всё чаще.

Конечно, это было не взаправду. Просто сон, и не самый плохой – ведь у Тора по-прежнему не было в руках ремня, да и Локи не кричал под ним от боли, а коротко убедительно постанывал и даже не пробовал лягаться, - но всё-таки сон.

Но наслаждение было самым что ни на есть настоящим. Хлестнуло по спине, горячо прошло по низу живота и паху, заставило Тора закаменеть на долгую блаженную секунду, когда не было вообще ничего, ни сна, ни яви, только нестерпимое щедрое удовольствие, вырвавшее из его груди крик.

В этот раз, впрочем, никто из добрых асов не вскинулся от шума: здешние подземелья оставляли при себе всё, что в них происходило.

Между бёдрами у Локи стало мокро и скользко, он выдохнул длинный дрожащий стон, медленно расслабился, обтёк на постель. Тор сгрёб его поближе, тёплого, злобного, единственного такого в мире, ну и что же, что порой яд тёк у Локи с клыков не хуже, чем с зубов обещанной ему змеи, - и решил, что  совершенно всё, и даже совесть со всеми её угрызениями – всё потерпит до утра.

Утро, ещё и не наступив, уже оказалось дурным. От похмелья асы не страдали, но и от провалов в памяти тоже, и Тор лежал, медленно разворачивая тугой свёрток воспоминаний и тщетно пытаясь поверить в то, что он, Тор Одинсон, действительно сделал вчера то, что сделал. Опозорился с Сиф – это, пожалуй, было даже и неплохо, хоть и обидно для мужского самомнения, зато избавило его от необходимости поступать как честный ас и с головой нырять в пучины необдуманной женитьбы, - и ещё страшнее опозорился с Локи.

Вот это последнее было настолько чудовищно, что Тор даже не стал пытаться поверить. Ясно было, что не выйдет всё равно; он приоткрыл глаз, увидел прямо перед собой чёрные сбитые на сторону пряди и снова закрыл глаза.

Вот теперь действительно конец, - подумалось ему. Теперь не просто конец, теперь...

\- Тор, полегче, - потребовал Локи, и голос у него был совершенно нормальный, насмешливый. Уверенный. Как будто Тор не подмял его под себя – брата, пусть и не кровного,  - и не поступил с ним, как с невестой, которой полагается хранить невинность до брачного круга, но и терпеть уже нет сил. – Ты мне жмёшь на живот, а выбраться из твоих медвежьих лапищ в уборную мне не удалось. Соображаешь, к чему я?

Тор отдёрнул ладони так, словно Локи и вправду обратился в горячий уголь. Чёрные пряди колыхнулись, уплыли вверх, Локи сел и уставился на Тора с живым интересом.

\- Сиф и вправду метит в валькирии, как о том шептались? – спросил он совершенно без претензии – просто обсуждая одну из множества асгардских сплетен. – Должна блюсти девство и потому прогнала тебя вчера, а ты возьми да и пойди от неё ко мне?

\- Сиф тут вообще ни при чём, - отозвался Тор, кривясь и стараясь смотреть только на собственные стиснутые ладони. – Не в ней дело.

\- Угу, - подтвердил Локи. – Тогда, значит, виноват мёд?

Тор кивнул, потом помотал головой. Мёд был не последним обстоятельством, но и не главной причиной. Несправедливо было бы списывать всё на него.

\- Тогда я не понимаю, - заявил Локи, поднимаясь. Тор потянулся, чтобы поймать его за руку, но не успел, зацепил пальцами мятый подол. Ткань звонко треснула, и Локи, обернувшись,  поглядел на Тора с интересом. – Чего тебе?

Нет ничего глупее, чем сидеть, когда перед тобой стоит полуголый Локи, и сквозь ткань рубашки ты видишь ещё больше, чем если бы он был голым. Тор прерывисто вздохнул и ткнулся лбом Локи в бедро. Так было проще, чем просить прощения, глядя в глаза.

\- Прости меня, - пробормотал он, понимая, что просит о невозможном, немыслимом. Он поступил с Локи не по закону, даже хуже, он...

Узкая ладонь на миг коснулась его темени, пригладила, пальцами Локи зарылся в жёсткие, дыбом торчащие пряди.

\- Фрейр спит со своей сестрой, - сказал он без гнева. – И про Ньёрда тоже шептались.  А Вилли и Вё...

\- Это гнусные слухи, - торопливо оборвал Тор. Слушать мерзости о Всематери он не собирался. – Не повторяй их.

\- Считай так, если нравится, но про Фрейра и Фрейю – чистая правда, - возразил Локи, по-прежнему гладя Тора по повинной голове. – Я знаю, я их видел. Давно.

\- Но ты... – начал Тор и умолк. Немыслимо было говорить о таком вслух, немыслимо и преступно даже думать, не говоря о том, чтоб делать – но он уже сделал, а Локи отчего-то не собирался кричать на него и поднимать шум на весь Асгард. – Но я не должен был.

\- Знаешь, - доверительно сообщил Локи, и чуточку царапнул его удивительно длинными и острыми ногтями, - меня столько раз называли женовидным, что я, пожалуй, привык. И  к кому бы я мог пойти с этим, кому бы мог признаться?

Потрясённый, Тор задрал голову и уставился в склонённое к нему лицо. Будь Локи женщиной, и всё было бы совсем иначе. Или так же? Или даже ещё хуже – ведь он мог бы родить Тору одновременно сына и племянника?

\- Голова у меня сейчас лопнет, - пожаловался Тор. – Но всё-таки скажи... – он снова замялся, не зная, как спросить о таком. И стоит ли спрашивать, и о чём спросить в первую очередь, если всё-таки да. – Я... я не был с тобой слишком грубым, это я помню, но...

\- Мне понравилось куда больше, чем ремень, - спокойно сообщил Локи и вытащил из стиснутых пальцев Тора намертво зажатый край рубахи и отступил на пару шагов. Тора всего потянуло следом, как будто невидимой рукой, и Локи улыбнулся. – Сейчас. Тебе это, положим, необязательно, могучий воин должен внушать ужас одним своим видом, но я с утра привык умываться.

Тор шумно вздохнул, и тогда Локи добил его: наклонился, губами коснулся лба и добавил обещающе:

\- А потом мы позавтракаем.

Это был самый странный завтрак за всю жизнь Тора. Даже если бы его спросили сами норны, он бы не вспомнил, что именно ел и о чём шла беседа, но одно было бесспорно: ничего лучшего с ним не случалось с того самого чёрного дня, как стало известно о том, что Локи предал их мир и желает гибели всему, что для Тора было дорого. Теперь он сидел напротив, рассеянно улыбаясь, худые колени порой касались коленей Тора под узким столом, и если Тор и ел что-то, то в основном его самого, глазами. Кажется, Локи льстило это внимание, потому что по бледным обычно щекам прошла волна румянца, а во взгляде загорелось лукавство.

\- Я сейчас поперхнусь, - пригрозил он. – Если будешь так пялиться.

В этом опять-таки не было ничего от Сиф и вообще от любой из женщин, с которыми Тор бывал. Те были хорошо воспитаны и знали, что внимание могучего Хлорриди должно льстить, даже если оно некстати. Тор отвёл взгляд, но тот, как зачарованный, снова вернулся к безмятежно жующему Локи, и поперхнуться пришлось как раз Тору: как раз в тот миг, когда Локи вздумалось облизнуться необычайно острым, длинным, розовым языком.

Локи расхохотался, а Тор, с трудом прокашлявшись, спросил:

\- Ты точно меня не чаровал, брат?

\- Если бы я мог, - вздохнул Локи. – Если бы тебя брала моя волшба... – он развёл руками. – Нет, увы. Слишком уж ты хорошо меня знаешь, Одинсон, чтобы купиться на мои чары.

\- А если бы мог, - вдруг сказал Тор. – Если бы мог – что бы ты сделал?

\- Отрастил бы тебе золотые яйца на лбу, конечно, - фыркнул Локи, но поймал взглядом выражение лица Тора и со вздохом признался: - Удрал бы от тебя там, в Мидгарде. Не пришлось бы возвращаться домой в позорном ошейнике, как рабу.

Тор живо вспомнил, как это было, когда Локи шёл рядом с ним, позвякивая зачарованными цепями и не в силах сказать ни слова. Какими говорящими, взамен вынужденной немоты, были тёмные от гнева глаза на слишком бледном лице. И как это было странно, видеть его смирившимся, покорённым – странно, страшно и сладко.

\- Но причаровывать бы не стал? – спросил он то, что сейчас казалось ему почти очевидным. Конечно, Локи мог. Он бы и Всеотца причаровал, выпади удачный случай, а уж его, Тора...

\- Зачем? – удивился Локи. – Ты и так меня любишь.

Тор не нашёлся, что ответить. Правда, так и было. Он любил Локи всем сердцем, и это было с ним всегда, с первого же дня, как Всемать Фригга показала ему синее нечто, дрыгающееся в пелёнках, орущее гневно и требовательно, распялившее беззубый рот, и сказала, что вот это странное создание и есть его младший брат, а что до цвета, то это пройдёт со временем, если как следует о нём заботиться.

Синева и вправду ушла. А Тор навсегда запомнил чувство, охватившее его, когда неспокойная тяжесть в расшитых пелёнках опустилась ему в руки. Недоумение, неверие – как вот это может быть живым, как из этого бессмысленного, всем недовольного, громкого куска синей плоти со временем сможет получиться настоящий ас, изумление – неужели он, Тор Одинсон, тоже был таким, и что-то ещё, остро и сладко вошедшее в сердце и оставшееся там навсегда.

\- Не знаю, как я теперь смогу... – он опять замолчал, досадуя на себя за неловкость, за свой деревянный язык, за вечную неспособность сложить слова, как складывали их скальды – ясным чётким строем, точно яркие бусины на нитке. – Ты понимаешь.

\- Да очень просто, - пожал плечами Локи. – Я сам тебя попрошу, если будет надо. Мне и самому не хочется сидеть тут все оставшиеся столетия. Уж лучше быстрее со всем этим покончить, чем тянуть фрейиных кошек за хвосты.

Тор трудно вздохнул, отодвинул тарелку и расстегнул ремень.

\- Но у меня есть просьба, - сказал Локи, заставив его вздрогнуть и уставиться выжидающе. Что Локи не станет рассчитывать на снисхождение теперь, в этом он был уверен, но Локи вообще люто ненавидел просить, и услышать от него такое было по меньшей мере непривычно.

\- Когда выпорешь меня, - проговорил Локи, глядя куда-то себе в тесно сжатые колени. – Кстати, не бойся так того, что я кричу – это боль кричит, ничего страшного, я просто не люблю молчать...

Тор потрясённо хмыкнул. Да уж, это было верно. Молчать Локи могли заставить только обстоятельства непреодолимой силы. Намордник цвержьей работы, например.

\- Так вот, после того, как выпорешь меня, - обманчиво-невинно заявил Локи и выстрелил в Тора взглядом, прозрачно-зелёным, ясным и неотразимым, как метко пущенная стрела, - сделай ещё раз то, что сделал ночью.

Тор выдохнул так громко, что по комнате пошёл гул, и где-то высоко-высоко, в грозной небесной синеве, стоявшей над Асгардом, заворочалась тень грома.

\- Я не виноват, что мне  понравилось, - с претензией сказал Локи, как будто Тор вздумал ему возражать или отказывать. – Ну не виноват же, правда?

Несколько минут спустя он лежал, хватаясь за ставшее уже привычным место на изголовье, и Тор, торопясь и задыхаясь, порол его – не сильно, но и не слабо, в жалости Локи уж точно не нуждался, не сейчас, - и каждый жгучий удар заставлял Локи подбираться на постели, румянил и раскрашивал его зад, вынуждал дёргаться и скулить, даже вскрикивать. Тору хотелось поскорее закончить с поркой, и потому он навис над Локи, прижал дёргающуюся потную поясницу к кровати и стал пороть почти без замаха, часто и быстро. Локи взвыл; теперь Тор отобрал у него драгоценные секунды передышки, за которые можно было успеть выкричать из себя хотя бы часть боли и отдохнуть, и очень скоро Локи засучил ногами и завопил с такой силой, что Тор даже испугался.

\- Больно! – взвыл Локи, оборачиваясь и обвиняюще глядя на него через плечо. Одну руку он снял с изголовья, коснулся пылающего зада, словно собирался потереть, и взвыл ещё  отчаянней. – Ах же драный йотун тебя зашиби, больно!

\- Для того и порют, нет? – Тор отвёл его пальцы. – Не три, хуже будет.

\- Куда уж хуже, - Локи ожесточённо обтёр мокрое лицо, посмотрел на Тора умоляюще. – Много ещё на сегодня осталось?

\- Полторы дюжины, - Тор потёр натруженное запястье. – Хочешь подождать?

\- Хочу, чтобы ты положил этот ремень так, чтоб я видел, и закончил рукой, - выпалил Локи. – Ещё, кстати, большой вопрос, что хуже – какая-то там кабанья кожа или твои лапищи.

Пожалуй, здравое зерно в этом замечании было. Тор снял с запястья ременную петлю, свернул тёплый от недавней работы ремень кольцом и осторожно приладил его у изголовья, чтобы Локи видел.

\- Вот, - одобрительно заметил Локи, - так оно спокойней. Я уже думаю, может, я что-то сделал этой треклятой штуке? Никогда не думал, что ремнём так больно.

\- Я тоже, - вздохнул Тор, сел на постель и похлопал себя по коленям. – В детстве ни тебя, ни меня не драли...

Локи возмущённо зафыркал и улёгся Тору поперёк бёдер.

\- Ну хорошо, - поправился Тор, - мне досталось, но только однажды, и то от Всематери Фригг. А у неё пояс был тканый, так что почти и не считается.

\- К тому же ты заслужил, - приглушённо добавил Локи, ёрзая по бёдрам Тора так, что у того в глазах потемнело. – А ведь мог бы и на меня свалить.

Тор даже задумался на мгновение.

\- Во-первых, я не стал бы, - сказал он, наконец, и погладил Локи по горячему заду – легко, почти не касаясь. – Что это за будущий царь, что сваливает свою вину на другого?

\- А во-вторых, Фригга всё равно не поверила бы, что это я сожрал всё угощение для пира и задирал сына ванского посла, - хихикнул Локи. – Я бы этого холёного сынка извёл как-нибудь незаметно, а пирожки... не знаю, мне никогда не хотелось сладкого настолько сильно.

Тор вздохнул, погладил выпирающий зад и чуточку сжал. Локи охнул, но больше никак не пожаловался, только прижался и стиснул в пальцах скудное одеяло.

\- Держи меня, а то свалюсь, - потребовал он, хотя Тор и без этих слов не выпустил бы его ни за какие блага мира. Ладонью он придавил влажную от пота шелковистую поясницу, крупно вздрогнул от того, как это чувствовалось – Локи давил ему прямо на пах, от этого хотелось стонать и тереться, хотелось гладить его везде.

Хотелось драть его, безжалостно и любовно, раз уж с этого всё началось. И брать потом – по-настоящему, а не как в пьяном полусне.

\- Ну же, - сквозь зубы потребовал Локи. Кажется, ему тоже не терпелось – не то проверить, чем больнее, не то закончить с поркой и заняться делами куда более приятными. – Нарочно меня изводишь?

Тор ещё раз погладил его по заду, теперь нажимая сильнее и наслаждаясь ощущением влажной горячей кожи. Рубцы от ремня выбухали, и Тор цеплялся за них мозолями, заставляя Локи вскрикивать, но между розовых вспухших полос кожа была гладкой, как у младенца. Локи застонал, вжался в него сильнее, прошептал:

\- Тяжёлая у тебя рука, Одинсон.

Что же, так и было. Ладонь у Тора была вся в жёстких мозолях от рукояти Мьёлльнира, пальцы – грубыми, твёрдыми, и запястье – крепким. Он ещё раз провёл по заду Локи и, трудно втянув в себя глоток увёртливого воздуха, ударил.

Яркий след пятерни расцвёл на заду Локи ещё до того, как угас вопль. Локи дрыгнул ногами, едва не свалился – Тор удержал, вжал в себя понадёжней, - и получил второй шлепок рядом с первым.

Второй след оказался ещё ярче, Локи завопил так, как даже под ремнём орал не всякий раз, а Тор опять поднял руку.

Это было совершенно необъяснимо: то, как ему было хорошо сейчас, с Локи, распластанным на его коленях, кричащим Локи, лягающим воздух. Прежний Тор ненавидел любого, кто причинял Локи боль. Хитрых цвергов он едва не забил молотом в их же собственные каменные норы, только слово Всеотца и смогло его остановить, да и к Мидгарду с недавних пор относился с немалым подозрением: Локи был виноват, кто спорит, но и смертные оказались не такими уж беспомощными, какими Тор их считал, и огрызались вполне успешно, - но сейчас ничего не было обычно, он сам перестал быть собой прежним и не узнавал себя, не мог поверить, что с таким наслаждением отвешивает звонко кричащему Локи один пылающий шлепок за другим.

И всё-таки сейчас он был по-настоящему собой. Как никогда раньше за все долгие, долгие столетия правильной жизни от природы доброго, скорого на гнев, верного Асгарду громобоя.

Локи взвизгивал уже непрерывно и отчаянно сучил ногами, силясь сняться с его колен, но Тор знал, с кем имеет дело, знал, каким Локи бывает увёртливым, когда хочет, чтобы его удержали - и держал. Крепко, продолжая размеренно поднимать и опускать твёрдую, как дубовая доска, ладонь. К выпирающему дёргающемуся заду уже страшно было прикоснуться, таким тот был красным, вспухшим, но к бёдрам краснота сходила почти на нет, и несколько последних ударов Тор отвесил туда, косо выводя ладонь и слушая взвизги Локи с невыразимым и недостойным аса наслаждением, а после того, как счёл наказание достаточным – не стал убирать ладонь.

Локи шумно потянул носом и даже не дёрнулся. Не верил, должно быть, что уже всё. Тор погладил его по бедру и, наклонившись, зачем-то поцеловал вспухший алый зад.

\- Щетина! – охнул Локи и дёрнулся, но как-то неубедительно. Тор улыбнулся и поцеловал снова, тронул горящую кожу языком, и возмущённое шипение сменилось удивлённым стоном.

\- Капризный, - проговорил Тор, поглаживая теперь не зад, а поясницу.  Гибкую, нежную, с ямочками, сводившими его с ума. Он впервые мог рассмотреть Локи так подробно, не мешала ни одежда, ни темнота, да и лежал Локи почти спокойно, только вздыхал и еле заметно ёрзал по его коленям, по налившемуся кровью взбухшему члену. – Доигрался?

\- Да-а-а, - протянул Локи с таким несомненным удовлетворением, что Тор рассмеялся, поднял его, поставил на колени на узкую постель и поднялся, расстёгивая штаны и кривясь от натуги. Даже от самого лёгкого случайного прикосновения его пронизывало рогатой искристой молнией от пяток до макушки, и он подозревал, что выплеснется, не успев даже того, что было ночью, от первого же прикосновения. Локи переступил коленями по кровати, оглянулся снова, сделал большие, чрезмерно невинные глаза.

\- Я думал, ты свой молот на поясе носишь, - сказал он, глядя Тору пониже пояса. – А у тебя он, выходит, в штанах. Что там Мьёлльнир по сравнению с...

\- Болтай, болтай, - проворчал Тор, расправляясь со штанами. – Может, до чего и доболтаешься. Не злословь о Мьёлльнире, он не любит. Я тоже.

\- Я же ничего обидного не говорю, - возразил Локи, прикусил губу и прибавил хрипло. - Даже не думал, что ты такой. И золотистый весь, норна меня забери!

\- Какой именно? – уточнил Тор, силясь унять кусачее смущение, ворочающееся внутри. – Не бойся меня, Локи, не нужно.

\- Я и не боюсь, - объяснил Локи, нетерпеливо переступая коленями. – Предвкушаю. Ну хорошо, немного опасаюсь тоже, но совсем немного. Ты... ты иди сюда, Тор.

Тор подошёл, стыдясь слишком откровенного зелёного взгляда и боясь, что Локи передумает в самую последнюю минуту, но Локи не передумал. Он выметнул худую руку, развернулся, сцапал Тора за бедро и потянул к себе, обдал горячим дыханием и прижавшись прохладной щекой к взявшейся мгновенной блаженной дрожью коже.

\- Локи, - беззвучно сказал Тор. Горло у него перехватило от этой невозможной близости,  подумалось вдруг – если бы раньше знать, что порка может настроить Локи на такой лад, он схватился бы за ремень ещё раньше, ещё во время истории с цвергами.

Или нет. Может, он просто носил бы Локи на руках, где только можно, отводил бы от него любую беду, никому не позволял бы подойти близко – словом, делал бы ровно то же, что пытался делать и так. Временами ему даже удавалось, а временами – нет, но Тор не считал это причиной, чтобы бросать то, что он считал правильным и нужным, даже если всей награды – ядовитые смешки и ниды один другого злее.

Теперь Локи не злословил. Прижимался, дышал, даже поцеловал там, где Тора в жизни не целовали, снова одарил задумчивым взглядом и лёг на живот, подобрав худые жилистые руки под грудь. Тор, опираясь на ладонь, навис над ним, членом коснулся горячих ягодиц, прижался теснее, прошептал:

\- Пусти меня, Локи. Не обижу.

\- Скорее сам себе лоб расшибёшь, - согласился Локи, раздвинул ноги и почти сразу сдвинул снова, поймав член Тора между влажных бёдер. Тор задышал часто и горячо, прижался, пытаясь задвинуть глубже и не навалиться слишком сильно на пострадавший зад, поцеловал Локи в обнажившуюся из-под разлетевшихся волос шею.

Членом он упирался в мягкое, совсем не мужское. И совсем не по-мужски Локи принялся двигаться навстречу, хватая пальцами сбитую на сторону подушку. Это было так, словно Тор ловил его всю жизнь и вот, наконец, поймал, подмял под себя и наслаждался по праву тем, что было его. Всегда было его, что бы там Локи себе ни думал и что бы норны ни напряли.

Правда, Локи и сам не отбивался. Подавался навстречу, поскуливая на выдохах, сжимал и разводил бёдра, гибко стелился под Тора, уступал, принимая – и, к удивлению и жгучей радости Тора, эта покорность была полна желания.

Он не продержался долго: ощущений было слишком много. Тор ещё ухитрялся сдерживаться, но Локи под ним приподнялся, вильнул бёдрами как-то особенно удачно, выпятил зад и упёрся сжатым, в смуглых морщинках входом прямо в торчащую головку.

Тор даже понять ничего не успел, а тело уже всё сделало за него, заполнилось ослепительным удовольствием, выплеснуло накопленное семя. Рыча и дрожа, Тор подался бёдрами вперёд, Локи вскрикнул под ним, по его заду потекли белые вязкие капли, и кое-что, Тор был уверен, попало и внутрь.

\- Прости, - выдохнул он, когда снова смог говорить. Локи, неловко и косо сидя на кровати, обтирал углом простыни влажно блестевший живот и улыбался.

От этой улыбки в Торе всё переворачивалось и пыталось улететь прочь, как птица.

\- Ничего, - легко отозвался он. Тор, ожидавший гнева и упрёков в несдержанности, удивлённо воззрился на него и со всей отчётливостью понял, что Локи доволен, больше того – польщён. – Я бы и сам на твоём месте не выдержал.

Тор медленно потянулся за поцелуем, нацелившись на узкую улыбку, и Локи не увернулся, только прикрыл сытые кошачьи глаза, подставил приоткрытый рот. Тор наклонился, замирая сердцем – почему-то сейчас казалось ближе и непристойней, чем порка, чем даже то горячее, что ещё звенело в теле, не успевшем остыть от наслаждения, - и Локи не обманул, не укусил даже, обнял за шею, потянул к себе и поцеловал.

К исходу этого поцелуя Тор уже знал, что пропал безвозвратно, что никогда не возьмёт себе никого другого, что не может принудить себя раскаиваться  и не сможет никогда. Локи был его и с ним, трогал шелковистым острым языком, доверял самое уязвимое для колдуна – губы, - и если бы сейчас ему вздумалось кусаться, Тор и это принял бы безропотно и даже вряд ли почувствовал бы боль.

Или, может быть, ему была бы дорога и сама эта боль.

\- Мне мало, - заявил Локи, стоило Тору, задыхаясь, отклониться назад. – Я, знаешь ли, давно...

Тор не дал ему договорить, поцеловав и прижав к себе.

\- Нет, ну что это такое? – возмутился Локи, улыбаясь во весь припухший рот. – Слушать меня уже необязательно?

Слушать его и не тянуть руки было очень трудно, но Тор постарался унять бушевавшую радость и всем видом показал готовность какое-то время вести себя как подобает будущему Всеотцу, мудрому и сдержанному. Получалось из рук вон плохо, но Локи удовлетворённо кивнул.

\- Так вот, - сказал он, подбираясь поближе к Тору и водя ногтями по бедру. – Не думай, что мне хватит того, что я уже имею. Никогда не хватало, а сейчас – особенно.

Тора окатило дурной тревогой, и он пробормотал, пытаясь найти нужные слова:

\- Локи, что бы ни было между нами, это не... – он замолчал, пытаясь понять, вправду ли Локи только что вздумал просить его о помощи или он, как обычно, всё понял неправильно. – Закон же. Я должен его защищать,  -  торопливо прибавил он, мучительно стыдясь смотреть Локи в лицо. – Я ничего так не хочу, как вытащить тебя отсюда,  но то, что заслужено, ты должен получить, иначе... Локи?

Он осёкся и уставился на Локи, едва сдерживающего хохот. Смешинки пробивались между плотно сжатых губ, лучистыми едва заметными морщинками замирали у глаз, а потом их враз стало слишком много, и Локи прыснул, как смешливая девчонка.

Тор набычился. Он не любил не понимать шуток и особенно не любил не понимать шуток над ним самим, тем более что речь шла о вещах серьёзных. О его верности Асгарду и о том, что, как бы он ни любил Локи, а всё-таки закон един для всех, пусть и такой дурацкий...

\- Что я сказал такого весёлого? – он попытался сделать лицо погрозней, но Локи это только развеселило ещё больше – так, что он даже свалился на спину, взвизгнул, принялся тереть вновь загоревшуюся кожу и всхлипывать, не то от боли, не то от рвущегося наружу веселья. Тор ждал.

\- Я вовсе не об этом, -  отфыркиваясь, объяснил Локи, наконец. – Что, ты правда думал, что я теперь буду смотреть на тебя жалобными глазами и проситься наружу? Только из-за того, что случилось? Может, я и плохой ас – даже наверняка – но брат уж точно не из худших, чтоб так поступать.

Тор медленно разгладил лицо и пробормотал неуверенно:

\- Но тогда что ты... и я же знаю, как тебе плохо здесь.

\- Не так и плохо, когда ты рядом, - усмехнувшись, сказал Локи и потянулся к Тору, пробежался пальцами по шее и плечу. – А когда ты совсем рядом...

Это было сказано так, что в Торе снова вспыхнуло пламя. Он втянул Локи к себе на колени и возразил, срываясь в хрип:

\- Совсем-то рядом я ещё не был.

\- Это верно, но я уже сказал, что не злюсь за это, - не уступил Локи. – Даже комплимент. Когда тебя так хотят, что и вогнать не успевают...

\- Мне снился сон, - признался Тор, сам не зная, зачем ему эта излишняя и вредная откровенность, но не в силах сдержать развязавшийся язык. – Я... был в тебе. Ты кричал так, словно я тебя убиваю.

\- Наверное, были причины, - подумав, заметил Локи. Никакого гнева в нём не чувствовалось, и даже удивлённым он не казался, но у Тора не было ни сил, ни времени думать о том, почему так. Локи ведь сидел на его бёдрах, и сидел неспокойно, ёрзая по разгорячённому телу. – Что ты меня видел во сне. Не стал ли ты страдать предчувствиями, могучий воин? Того гляди, предскажешь будущее аж до Рагнарёка, посрамив вёльву.

Тора передёрнуло, и он поцеловал Локи, заставив замолчать. Это было очень удачно придумано: Локи почти сразу бросил попытки говорить, целовал в ответ, увлечённо и жадно, и прижимался к Тору так, что у того перед глазами плыло.

\- Я сейчас... – проговорил он предупреждающе, и Локи закивал, усмехаясь.

\- А чего я, по-твоему, добиваюсь? – он упёрся ладонями Тору в грудь и отклонился назад. – Будешь меня брать, как женщину, – я буду визжать, как женщина.

\- Подо мной обычно не визжали, - сказал потрясённый Тор. Локи только брови вздёрнул.

\- Да? Ты нежничаешь, когда доходит до постели? Вот уж неожиданность.

Тор засопел и попытался объяснить, что женщина – создание чувствительное к обидам и склонное к волшбе, и обращаться с ней следует уважительно – как знать, что она может пожелать даже самому могучему из воинов, и чем обернётся это пожелание? – но вовремя сообразил, что Локи этого может не одобрить, и пробормотал:

\- Какой смысл в том, чтобы нарочно делать больно? Любовь должна радовать, нет?

Тут он снова вспомнил сон и то, каким наслаждением ощущалась беспредельная власть и право делать всё, не думая о последствиях и не боясь обид, и запутался окончательно.

\- Ну, - словно бы прочитав его мысли, сказал Локи и запустил руку Тору в пах, - я порой так устаю думать за всех асов разом, что даже боль не кажется такой уж страшной. Если её не слишком много, - прибавил он, глядя на Тора со странным выражением, которого тот сперва не распознал, а узнав – не поверил.

\- Локи, - выдохнул он, сгребая удивительно послушного Локи и целуя в губы, гоня от себя  ошеломлённую мысль о том, что Локи – невероятно, невозможно! – можно вынудить смутиться. – Не будет слишком много, я сделаю, как ты скажешь.

Локи кивнул, удовлетворённый этим обещанием, мягко потёрся о Тора щекой и, выскользнув из объятий, улёгся на постели, а длинные ноги устроил у Тора на бёдрах, пяткой подтолкнул к себе.

\- Ты, главное, не пугайся, - проговорил он. – Не такой уж я хилый. В плечах неширок, это правда, зато я выносливый.

\- И красивый, - совершенно искренне сказал Тор, пытаясь и устроиться поудобнее, и Локи не раздавить. Что бы он там ни говорил о том, что способен вынести едва ли не что угодно – и Тор вполне это мнение разделял – а всё, чего хотел сейчас Тор, было заставить его задыхаться от счастья так же, как задыхался он сам. – И горячий, даром что йотун.

Локи довольно заворчал под ним, вытягиваясь в струну и обнимая Тора за шею, скользнул гладким бедром по бедру, вжался впалым животом и выпирающим пахом, и Тор вмялся в него, обжигаясь и хватая Локи пальцами и губами, притёрся плотнее, поймал на локоть худое острое колено, устраивая Локи под собой. Тот не противился, только хватал Тора за плечи и, мурлыча горлом, настойчиво тёрся, требуя не останавливаться, идти дальше.

Тор шёл. Полной горстью загребал в паху, бережно гладил зад, пальцами скользил там, где было ещё мокро от его семени, ужасно туго и узко, невыносимо нежно. Локи и против этого ничего не имел, только в звуках, которые он издавал, становилось всё больше нетерпения, а потом он поймал Тора за руку, дохнул на пальцы, торопливо прошептал заклятье, и Тору в ладонь скользнуло нечто мягкое, скользкое, похожее на недотаявшую на берегу медузу.

\- Ну прости, - прошептал Локи в ответ на гримасу удивления и невольного отвращения, которого Тор не успел перебороть. – Сам же сказал, что не хочешь меня наказывать любовью.

Тор кивнул, хоть не был уверен в том, что Локи полностью прав – тайная струнка, недостойная аса, никуда не делась из него и звенела, требуя перестать, наконец, трусить. Взять Локи так, как он сам напрашивается, как ему хочется, а если даже и не хочется прямо сейчас – захочется. Непременно, как только он распробует, непременно и обязательно. Тор постарался задавить эти обжигающие мысли, снова тронул нежнейшее, горячее, неожиданно легко расступившееся под нажатием.

Локи закусил губы и выгнулся, закатив глаза, как в падучей. Жаркое стиснулось на пальцах, и теперь Тор уже не боялся, а твёрдо знал, что всё делает правильно, и единственное, против чего Локи будет сейчас возражать – так это против нерешительности и попыток остановиться.

Самого его сейчас можно было остановить разве что Гунгниром. Скользкая дрянь на пальцах делала своё дело, Локи принимал его глубже, сжимался неконтролируемо и часто, выдыхал сквозь острый напряжённый оскал обрывки задушенных стонов, потом заёрзал, стиснул бёдрами Тору запястье, останавливая, выдохнул:

\- Ну же!

Сердце у Тора пропустило удар, как перед прыжком в пропасть, он вынул пальцы, передвинулся, заставив Локи подобрать колени к груди, и навалился сверху – тяжело, основательно, лишая возможности вывернуться. Это было не зря, потому что Локи вытерпел совсем недолго – Тор ещё и вогнать не успел, - заныл и задёргался под ним, пытаясь соскользнуть.

\- Терпи, - рыкнул Тор. Его злило и то, что Локи больно, и то, что в нём самом эта боль отзывается непрошеной мстительной сладостью, и то, что остановиться он не в силах – только замедлиться, и то ненадолго. Локи был слишком большим искушением, чтобы он мог взять себя в руки, а тем более такой, как сейчас: жмурящийся, хнычущий, беспомощный, весь для него, для Тора. – Сам же спешил?

\- Не думал, что так... – Локи вцепился себе под колени так, что пальцы побелели, и раскрылся, насколько мог. – Больно, Тор. Ещё.

В этом был он весь: вечное нерешаемое противоречие вроде тех задачек, которые для Тора всегда были зубодробительным тайным знанием и которые Локи с подачи Всематери Фригг решал с утра до ночи. Ответ-то в каждой из них был, но порой оказывался ещё загадочней вопроса – все эти жуткие крючки и значки, - и Тору каждый раз казалось, что он вот-вот вывихнет себе всё в голове, пытаясь понять то, что понять невозможно.

Локи был такой же. Но только Фригга в конце концов отступилась от Тора с алгеброй, а он сам от Локи отступаться не хотел. Ни за что на свете. Он придержал Локи за дёрнувшееся колено, силой разжал белые от натуги пальцы, принял обе ноги себе на плечи и велел:

\- Ничего не делай. Расслабься, Локи, ну?

Секунду-другую Локи смотрел ему в лицо, потом напряжённый подбородок и закушенный рот дрогнули, смягчились, ресницы упали послушно, пальцами он перестал впиваться Тору в бока и бедро, волна тепла и покоя пошла по нему – Тор буквально видел её, - и судорожно сжатое на нём расслабилось тоже, горячо и влажно приняло до самых яиц.

\- О-ох, - сказал Локи. Тору страшно понравилось выражение его лица: удивлённое, почти смешное недоверие промелькнуло в округлившихся глазах, в раскрытых губах. – Надо же.

Говорить было трудно – хотелось вовсе не разговаривать, а впиться Локи зубами в острое плечо и не отвлекаться ни на что, - но Тор выговорил:

\- Ты же не думал, что кончится как-нибудь иначе.

Локи едва заметно качнул бёдрами, и удивление сошло с его лица, сменившись откровенной жадностью.

\- Я думал, тресну, - он ёрзнул щиколотками по плечам Тора и прижался тесней. – Но нет. Шевелись уже, Тор!

Он был требовательный и жадный, совершенно беспутный, ничего не стыдящийся, слаще всего на свете, и Тор послушался с большой охотой, рыча сквозь зубы и вцепившись в ещё розовый зад. От резких толчков в самую глубину Локи словно мяукал, Тор в жизни не слышал, чтобы ас, или йотун, или ещё какое существо издавало такие звуки – от них мутилось в голове, любовная ярость делалась неодолимой, хотелось брать Локи ещё и ещё, слушать это беспомощное хриплое мяуканье всегда.

Так и вышло – разве что оборвалось гораздо раньше, чем Тор насытился; удовольствия стало слишком много, Локи как-то особенно удачно дёрнулся, вкогтился Тору в плечо, мотнул головой в сторону, длинная косая мышца на шее натянулась до предела, в беззвучном крике раскрылся порочный сладкий рот – и Локи затрясло, выгнуло, на Тора брызнуло тёплым, мучительная сладость, сжигавшая Локи, перекинулась на него и сожгла в секунду, как огонь - пучок соломы.

Тор приходил в себя долго, постепенно, словно всплывал с большой глубины. Мокро щекотало грудь – он понял, что лежит, опираясь на локоть, и Локи горячо сопит ему пониже ключицы, а острыми ногтями водит по спине, убеждая очнуться.

Одну ногу Локи каким-то образом высвободил, вторая всё ещё покоилась у Тора на плече, и Локи был этим явно и очевидно недоволен.

\- Ценю твоё мнение о том, какой я гибкий и выносливый, но дай мне развернуться, - потребовал он, как только Тор поднял тяжёлую голову и потряс ей, силясь прийти в себя. – Я всё-таки не настолько змеиной породы, чтобы вязать из меня узлы.

Неловко сдвинувшись, Тор выпустил его, и Локи действительно по-змеиному зашипел, растирая онемевшую от неудобной позы ногу, вытянулся с хрустом, снова сцапал Тора за плечи и потянул к себе.

\- Что мы сделали, - пробормотал Тор. Он не раскаивался, просто не знал, что теперь, и как смотреть Локи в глаза. Это последнее Локи снова сделал за него: воззрился наглыми, довольными глазищами. – Я не жалею, но что теперь?

\- Тебе подробно рассказать, начиная с птичек и пчёлок? – Локи снова потянулся, обвился вокруг Тора, гибкий и сытый, по крайней мере, временно. – Было хорошо. И не в последний раз, Тор – потому что если ты именно сейчас решишь как следует пострадать больной совестью, я точно тебя отравлю. Придумаю, как, и отравлю.

Тор рассмеялся, больше от неожиданности, и кошачьи когти, вознамерившиеся подрать его сердце, исчезли, как не бывало.

\- Я просто подумал, - сказал он, - что я скажу Всеотцу. Он же спросит, как ты, и мне придётся врать, а я никогда этого не умел, да и учиться не хочу.

\- А, это, - Локи расплылся в довольной ухмылке. – Ну, ты можешь, конечно, всё ему рассказать. Старика хватит удар, ты очень быстро займёшь трон, вытащишь меня отсюда... нет. Я против. Твоя совесть, Одинсон, ни тебе жизни не даст, ни тем, кто окажется рядом, а кроме того, я никуда отсюда не хочу.

\- Не понял, - сказал Тор. В голове у него всё вертелось взбесившимся колесом. – Как это – не хочешь?

\- Тут тихо, - объяснил Локи. – Ты будешь приходить сюда, приносить мне книги, драть меня и брать меня, о, у меня нечаянно почти получилась виса.

\- Один тебя сохрани читать её кому-нибудь, - предупредил Тор. – Хорошо, я постараюсь как-нибудь поизящнее обойти эту тему. Скажу, что ты благополучен, насколько это возможно – это-то правда...

\- Изящный Тор Одинсон, - хихикнул Локи. – Хотел бы я посмотреть, как это у тебя выйдет, - он зашевелился и выскользнул из-под Тора, выругался себе под нос и вытер потёкшее семя краем простыни. – В следующий раз принеси каких-нибудь салфеток.

Тор тоже обтёрся простынёй и сел, разыскивая штаны.

\- И другую постель, - решил он. – Эта слишком щуплая, того гляди, ножки подломятся.

\- Представляю себе эту картину: Тор Одинсон тащит преступному брату кровать пошире, - хихикнул Локи. – Оставь её пока. На ней так удобно лежать в обнимку, по-другому-то вообще не получается, - он повёл рукой вокруг бёдер и блаженно выдохнул. – Не могу понять, почему это заклятие работает не сразу. Как пойдёшь ко мне снова – захвати из библиотеки пару книг по целебным заклятиям.

Тор кивнул, застегнул на себе ремень. Уходить не хотелось чудовищно, но он утешил себя тем, что непременно вернётся вечером. Может, даже останется на ночь. Если Один Всеотец не узнает о том, что он сделал и не прибьёт его копьём к стене, а больше его, пожалуй, ничто не остановит.

\- И те сладкие пирожки, что у Фригг на полке, - закончил Локи, блестя глазами. – Видишь, какой я скромный? А ведь мог бы попросить сокровища.

\- Что от них здесь проку? – рассудительно спросил Тор. – Я скажу Всематери, что ты понемногу обращаешься к добру и берёшься за ум, а пирожки в том – неплохая подмога.

Локи расхохотался.

\- Скажи ей ещё, - попросил он, - я очень жалею о том, что тогда наговорил у Эгира на пиру. Это было грубо, и непочтительно, и несправедливо. Я правда жалею, - прибавил он. – Не из-за пирожков. Я был вне себя от злости и поражения и ненавидел всё живое.

\- А теперь нет, - не утерпел Тор. Локи подумал и кивнул.

\- Теперь нет. Может, это как с заклятием – работает не сразу, а только когда боль немного подостынет, не знаю.

Если так, решил Тор, со временем всё может исправиться. Зарасти, как раны на коре Ясеня. Может быть, Локи и вправду когда-нибудь будет стоять рядом с ним, с Тором, в золотом зале Асгарда, и добрые асы станут смотреть на него без ненависти и злобы. Может быть...

Локи пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом, и Тор очнулся.

\- Третий раз зову, - пояснил Локи. – Выспись хорошенько. Я тоже лягу, пожалуй, - он зевнул и поглядел на разорённую постель. – Там всё пахнет нами обоими, сны будут сниться неплохие, - он задумчиво осмотрел Тора с ног до головы. – Вид у тебя красноречивый. Придумай, что станешь врать, когда спросят, чьи это когти побывали у тебя на спине.

Тор застонал и прикрыл особенно исцарапанное плечо измятым, в винных пятнах плащом.

\-  Мне не хочется уходить, - признался он. – Очень не хочется, Локи.

\- Нет уж, - Локи ухмыльнулся, - знаю я эти штуки. Иди. Мне нужно побыть одному, может, замыслить какое коварство, а рядом с тобой это невозможно.

\- Тогда я буду рядом с тобой почаще, - сказал Тор и вышел, даром что сердце стонало, требуя остаться.

День снаружи был обычный асгардский день, припорошенные снегом улицы казались праздничными, принаряженными – словно рыжая женщина набросила на волосы кружевной платок. Тор шёл, чувствуя, как щёки кусает морозцем, и, к собственному удивлению, не боялся ничего – даже встречи со Всеотцом. На сердце у него было потрясающе чисто, промыто насквозь – ни сожалений, ни злобы, ни тени сомнения, и это было такое редкое чувство, что он даже рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и ловя ресницами редкие снежинки.

Один, казалось, тоже помолодел со вчера. Не было в нём ни всепоглощающей усталости, ни обречённости аса, твёрдо знающего, что однажды мир придёт к своему концу и догадывающемуся, когда. Даже морщины вокруг выбитого глаза сложились, как у человека, готового улыбнуться.

\- Вижу, вчерашний день оказался не так уж плох, - сказал он, как только Тор вошёл. – Старые мои кости больше не болят, как перед грозой, и сам Асгард посветлел.

Тор молча кивнул и подумал некстати, что его заслуга в том невелика, это всё Локи, неуёмный хитрый Локи, ради собственного развлечения способный на всё – даже сделать кому-то приятное просто так.

\- Что Локи? – спросил Один, как будто прочёл его мысли – по счастью, не в подробностях. – У тебя всегда, когда ты думаешь о нём, становится особенное лицо, вот и сейчас.

\- Он... на удивление благополучен, - ответил он. – Попросил принести ему книг и заходить почаще.

Один ухмыльнулся – неожиданно молодо, залихватски, почти по-мальчишески.

\- Ну так принеси и заходи, если, конечно, сам не против, - он вольготнее уселся, опершись на львиный подлокотник трона. – Ты ведь не против, Тор?

Тор помотал головой, пытаясь и от радости не рассияться, и уловить ту неясную перемену, что случилась во Всеотце за ночь. Сам-то он, конечно, тоже не был прежний – бывают такие дни, или ночи, или даже минуты, в которые меняется всё вокруг, хоть сразу и не скажешь, в чём эта перемена, и прошедшая точно была из них, - но Всеотец?

\- Он мой брат, я люблю его, - не сказал он ни слова лжи. – И я, кажется, понял, когда кончится его наказание. Дело ведь не в количестве ударов, правильно?

Один с интересом глянул на него и одобрительно хмыкнул.

\- Мудреешь, Тор Одинсон. Я тобой горжусь. Всем бы таких сыновей, - он хмыкнул, видя, как у Тора загорелись уши. – Конечно, не в количестве. Что мертвецам от боли виноватого? Они давно у Хель и не помнят прошлого. Нет, это нужно живым.

\- Добрым асам, - с неожиданным даже для себя самого спокойствием уточнил Тор. Что поделать – живое сердце таково, каково оно есть, и если ему нужна месть, чтобы биться ровнее, то что тут можно изменить, разве что напоминать время от времени, что одной местью счастлив не будешь, нужны ещё и любовь, и способность прощать обиды, и даже редкостное в злые времена смуты милосердие.

\- Не только им, - возразил Один. – Неужто ты думаешь, что Локи не удрал бы, если бы хотел? У него была тысяча способов на выбор, но он сдался тебе сам. Подумай об этом на досуге.

\- Думаешь, - спросил Тор, чувствуя странное блаженное головокружение, - он нарочно хотел попасть в подземелья, и чтобы я дал ему возможность со временем примириться с Асгардом, заслужив прощение?

\- Это не служба, - подумав, уточнил Один. – Но я думаю, нет большой радости в том, чтобы бесконечно странствовать по мирам, когда тебя так ждут дома.

Тор вздохнул.

\- Хорошо бы ты был прав, - сказал он, вспомнил о пирожках Всематери и усмехнулся. Да уж, это одно могло быть поводом вернуться даже из самого дальнего странствия. Сможет ли его, Тора Одинсона, любовь быть поводом больше никогда не восставать против Асгарда?

\- Я всегда прав, кроме тех случаев, когда ошибаюсь, - весело сказал Всеотец и предупредил на прощание: - Будь осторожен, Тор. Локи не прощает легковерных.

\- Доверчивых? – переспросил Тор, готовый вступиться за Локи, который как раз ценил чужое доверие. По крайней мере, его.

\- Легковерных, - повторил Всеотец. – Ему скучно с ними. Никакой радости в том, чтобы шутить над такими.

Этого Тор не понял до конца, но по виду Одина ясно было, что он не желает провести этот день, изображая собственную статую, восседающую на троне, а хочет оседлать Слейпнира и скакать по припавшим снегом холмам и равнинам, смеяться и слушать ветер, ревущий в ушах, чувствовать себя молодым и сильным, и таким же, свежим и не тронутым даже тенью старости, видеть весь мир вокруг.

\- Я подумаю об этом, - сказал он и попрощался, не желая лишать отца редкого удовольствия, драгоценного подарка: минуты свободы. – И постараюсь послушаться твоего совета.

\- Постарайся, - кивнул Один. Тор  попрощался и вышел, хоть ему и показалось на мгновение, что Один готов сказать ещё что-то ему вслед. Впереди у него был длинный день, полный ожидания, и вечернее свидание с Локи, по которому Тор уже успел соскучиться.

Он не обернулся, выходя, и потому не увидел тонкой, змеистой, изгибистой улыбки, просквозившей по губам Одина – улыбки, от которой у всякого, кто хоть раз видел Всеотца, кровь застыла бы в жилах.

Ещё Тор не увидел того, как эта злая, привычная ухмылка существа, замыслившего безнаказанную пакость, медленно стекла с губ Локи вместе с личиной и сменилась  растерянной, почти беспомощной, непривычной для узкого резкого лица нежностью. Локи поднял руку к губам, потрогал эту новую улыбку, ощупал её, как слепой – давно знакомое и всё-таки новое лицо, и обречённо и счастливо выдохнул:

\- Приди ко мне ночью, Одинсон, верь мне и дальше, глупый ты ас. Тебя я, пожалуй, прощу.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Змеиный узел (он же Кровавый узел) - один из самых крепких соединяющих узлов. Выглядит вот так:  
>   
> Мотивы этого узла часто встречаются в традиционных узорах.


End file.
